Trapped in a nightmare
by A Random Human
Summary: When Summer was 10, she was victim to a terrible incident. Her memories slowly began to deteriorate, but when she arrives in Oblivia, the whole process sped up. With the fact that the Pinchers are hunting her for her abilities, it makes her whole life a nightmare. But something is trapped within Summer, and could destroy Oblivia in hours, and only Ben has what it takes to save her.
1. Escape from them!

**I'm in such a great mood at the moment, and I just had an EPIC idea for (another) Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs story!**

"Get that girl!"

"The prisoner has escaped!"

"Stop her from getting away!"

A ten year old girl called Summer was running through the hallways of a building sneakily built underneath the Aqua Resort, in Oblivia. She had been kidnapped by the people there a few days earlier near her family's home, on Renbow Island. She had hoped for days that her dad would find her, due to him being a Ranger, but nobody came to rescue her.

"If that girl escapes, our plans would be ruined! We can't complete our plans if she escapes!"

Summer ran until she collapsed just as she escaped the building.

"Summer!" Someone ran over to the unconscious girl moments later and picked her up.

"Damn it! It is too late! Someone got the girl away from here!" The older man growled as he ran outside.

"What do we do now?" A girl about twelve years old asked.

"We wait until the time is right, and get her back again."

"I don't get why one of those two wasn't used though! I mean, they are two years older than that kid!" A sixteen year old boy huffed.

"They are two years too old, you nitwit."

* * *

**Four years later... Vientown Ranger Base**

"Summer! Wake up! Hastings wants to see us at the Ranger Union!" A fourteen year old boy, called Ben, yelled as he shook Summer, who was now older, awake.

"Just a minute, Ben..." Summer groaned as she pulled herself out of bed.

"Don't keep me waiting! We are getting promoted to Top Rangers!" Summer shot out of bed then.

"You what?!" She yelled, shaking Ben by the shoulders.

"Just imagine though, working alongside Kate, Keith, Wendy and Sven?! This is exciting! And by the way, Hastings has a new Ranger Uniform for us to wear, so we can wear what we want!"

Summer and Ben raced downstairs then, and bumped right into Barlow.

"Now, why are you two in such a rush? You ain't needed at the Ranger Union until this evening!" Barlow shouted, shaking his head.

"It's our day off! I want to make today special, and celebrate!" Ben yelled.

"More like special for Summer!" Crawford quietly smirked, thinking that nobody but Luana heard him, but Summer did hear.

"Oh, so you think Ben wants to take me out on a date, Afro?" Summer then asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Gah! B-But you are by the stairs, and I am near the door into the base! H-How did you hear?!" Crawford stammered, giving Summer a creeped out look.

"I'm not sure! I guess I have good hearing."

About half an hour later, Ben and Summer were in Pueltown.

"Summer? Can I ask you something?" Ben said later, whilst licking an ice cream.

"Sure, Ben."

"Why do you never say anything about your past?"

"Well... Something happened to me when I was ten. I can't remember what happened. I can't remember because... Whatever happened is causing my memories to slowly deteriorate. I can barely remember anything about my life before then. I know my family, and where I come from, but that I just about it from my past. I remember most things since becoming a student at the Ranger school though..."

"So... do you know what would happen when you forget everything?"

"I-... No..." She lied there. She knew what would happen. She remembered a slight bit of what happened to her when she was ten.

"_When the time to destroy Oblivia is right, she will forget everything so that she can't feel emotion. Then she will use her powers to become the ultimate weapon, and for us. We could control the world with her!"_

"Summer? Are you okay?" Ben shook Summer's shoulders, making her snap out of it. She shook her head before walking away.

"Don't follow me." She growled, upsetting Ben quite a bit, as he was planning to ask her out.

"So much for a special day out..."

* * *

Summer walked to the end of the pier that the boats were docked at and sat down, dipping her feet into the ocean.

"If only he could know... But if he finds out, his life would be at risk..." She rested her chin on her hands and looked out to sea. Her peaceful moment got disturbed by her phone ringing then.

"What?!" She snapped, making the other person squeal.

"_Sis, are you okay? Ben called us and said that you seemed depressed!"_

"Nema! Why does it bother you?!"

"_Papa heard and got annoyed, knowing about 'you-know-what' coming up so soon..._"

"Tell him not to worry. Ben was asking questions, and you know what happened to my best friend when we told her three years ago!"

"_Oh yeah... She got brutally murdered the next day... Anyway, should I tell Papa that you are okay?_"

"Yes. Bye, Nema..." Moments later, Summer could hear footsteps coming up behind her. She jumped up and turned around. She had hoped that it would be Ben, but it wasn't.

"Hello, Summer. Your memories, especially your precious ones, are beginning to fade faster than ever before. Come with us, and we will spare that Ben's life." She began to shiver when she noticed the Societea and the Pokemon Pincher admins stood there, blocking any way off the pier... except for by water. Summer inched backwards so that she was right at the edge.

"Wh-What if I didn't let you take me or lay a finger on Ben?..." Summer took a quick glance behind her before putting on a more confident face. Water was her preferred element, after all.

"We go and get you when you are most vulnerable then. But you can't escape."

"Oh can I?" Summer smirked, stepping back into the water. This was the one of the few benefits of being a test subject when she was ten. She could breathe underwater, and swim faster. The female Pincher admin got annoyed, and sent her Feraligatr into the water to 'obtain the weapon'. Summer quickly swam to a relatively large crack in the cement supports for the pier and hid in it. She knew that she was in serious danger, and needed to tell Ben that he was too. She quickly grabbed her Styler, knowing that it was in her pocket and that Ben had his. She quickly called Ben, but made sure that it was a voicemail, not a video call.

"_Summer? Where are you? We need to get to the Ranger Union now."_

"Go without me! I will get there soon! I am just in a bit of a sticky situation at the moment!"

"_I could help you, you know!"_

"No. Lets just say that unless you get to the Ranger Union quickly, you are going to leave this world a whole lot earlier than you expect! Now go!"

"_O-Okay then... See you in a while then..."_ Summer let out a large sigh of relief, knowing that Ben shouldn't be in danger then. But the Feraligatr spotted her hiding, and bit her arm and dragged her to the surface.

"We told you. NO escape."

"Please... If you want to take me... At least let me say bye to my friends and... my family..." Summer groaned before passing out.

"Fine then, but we will be back for her." The villains let then, leaving Summer just hanging onto the edge of the pier whilst half underwater and her left arm bleeding heavily.

* * *

"Where is she?!" Ben huffed, at half past nine that night.

"We should go out and look for her. Could we, Erma?" Sven asked the chairperson.

"Yes. All of the Top Rangers should look for Summer. The Vientown Rangers will too, but down south of Almia." A few minutes later the five Top Rangers were in Pueltown.

"Hey, that looks like someone lying on the pier!" Keith shouted, pointing towards Summer.

"S***! THAT'S SUMMER!" Ben yelled, running over to her. The other four also ran over and noticed the unconscious girl was bleeding from her arm, and that there was a large pool of blood there.

"She needs urgent help. Maybe Wendy could let you get to the Ranger Union quickly on Staraptor." Kate stated. Wendy nodded.

"Thanks. Hey, where is Staraptor?"

"Damn it! Staraptor's rest day..." Wendy groaned.

"So we run then." Sven groaned as Ben picked up Summer.

* * *

When the five and Summer got back to the Ranger Union, they all noticed the bite mark on her bleeding arm.

"What could have done that? A Sharpedo, possibly?" Hastings questioned.

"Or it could have been a Carvanha. But neither of those Pokemon live in Pueltown waters." Isaac stated as everyone looked at the now peacefully sleeping Summer, who had been awake for a few brief moments about ten minutes before.

"According to some research done by some scientists, the bite mark perfectly fits that of a Feraligatr." Kate stated. Ben looked at Summer.

"She called me when we were supposed to head here. She did sound as though there was water surrounding her, and that there was air escaping her mouth." Ben whispered.

"But she doesn't have an aqualung though! How could she talk underwater?!" Hastings yelled.

"I'm a... Freak... That's how..." Summer quietly whispered before grabbing Ben's hand.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked when everyone else left.

"I have super hearing, smelling and sight. I can breathe and swim fast underwater. I... Turn into a monster..." Ben gasped at the turning into a monster part. He had seen on the news a few times of a monster appearing in the Oblivia region, causing destruction and death. It all fit into place then. Summer was that monster.

* * *

**Just to confirm, in this story, Summer is Nema's sister and Rand and Leanne's older daughter, just to add a twist to the tale.**


	2. The boy and the freak!

"Are you sure about this, Summer?" Hastings asked the next day.

"Yeah! It is just a deep bite. As long as it is bandaged, I should be okay." Summer smiled. Ben gave her a concerned look before wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her right shoulder.

"Ben... Do you like me?" Summer asked him then, making him blush fiercely.

"I was going to ask you out yesterday... But you walked away..." Ben whispered, upsetting Summer greatly...

"Oh... You never had a chance... But there was something that would mean you could have died happen after I walked away, so you were lucky... Anyway, see you in Oblivia..." Summer whispered, breaking out of Ben's grip and forlornly walking away. Ben gulped and ran after her.

"Summer! What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing. It's my fault that you are probably upset."

"I'm not upset! I'm in love... With you."

"In love with me?... Nobody but my parents and my sister love me. I'm a freak! Nobody loves a freak!"

"If you are classed as a 'freak', that must mean that I am a 'mega-freak'. I love you more than anything in the world!"

"You serious?"

"Yes, Summer. You need to stop putting yourself down. You need to trust me on this" He stated, before looking at Summer in the eyes.

"Okay then... If you say so..." Summer put on a faint smile and hugged Ben.

"Awww! So sweet! What would it be called? Boy and the freak?" Keith smirked, before getting punched in the head by Kate.

"KEITH! That is so immature! Summer is not a freak!" Kate snapped, before Summer ran out of the building crying.

"Thanks a lot, Keith! I made her feel more self confident, and you crush that in seconds!" Ben yelled, before running after Summer. He caught up to her in the sky over Oblivia about two hours later.

"Hey! Summer! What is-" Ben froze when he noticed to people on strange flying machines trying to grab Summer.

"Ben! Help!" Summer screamed, before flying under the clouds and resurfacing next to Ben.

"What happened?!" Ben yelled then, due to how high they were, they couldn't hear each other whilst talking regularly.

"They are after me for well..."

"What happened?"

"Yeah. That. They've been after me for about four years. Anyone know you have found out, you will be dead by morning." Summer whispered, quickly dodging an attack from the two people, who turned out to be Pinchers.

"Does he know, Summer?" A guy in red growled as he emerged from the clouds.

"What do you mean know about what?" Ben asked.

"Looks like he doesn't. But I may as well get rid of him. We were planning to do that soon anyway." The man smirked, before sending a large attack at Ben, which Summer took in his place.

"NO! SUMMER!" Ben yelled.

"S***! WE NEEDED HER! But she will probably survive, with water being underneath." The man in red yelled.

"What do you mean by that?" Ben growled.

"Nothing. But if she does survive, we would need something to get her to come over to us then."

"GAH!" Ben yelled when the two Pinchers grabbed his arms. One of them decided to grab his shoulder, pushing right into Ben's pressure point, knocking him clean out.


	3. The captive and the monster!

"I don't get what you guys are on about! What do you mean by 'do you know Summer's secret'?!" Ben yelled at the people holding him captive, knowing that if he let anything slip, he would die.

"I genuinely think he doesn't know." The woman who attacked Summer with her Feraligatr two days earlier stated whilst she filed her fingernails.

"I think he knows something." The guy who knocked Summer out of the sky growled as he glared at Ben.

"I keep saying that I know nothing! Summer only tells her sister her secrets!" Ben convincingly lied to the two villains.

"Red Eyes, calm down. First we need to find out if she is even alive! Then we need to obtain her if she is." The woman yelled at Red Eyes, before grabbing his wrist and pulling him away, leaving Ben stuck in the bare room tied up.

"They are going to end up making me spill everything at some point. I just don't know when that will be..." Ben groaned to himself then, before headbutting the metal wall behind him with the back of his head.

* * *

Summer had to blink a few times to clear up her vision, before realising that she was at the bottom of the ocean. She was surprised that she had survived, but then she remembered that she could breathe underwater.

"_Make the most of your time, Summer. Everything as you know it is about to change once my creators begin to collect the monuments..."_ Summer looked around frantically for the voice, but the closest thing to her was a little Mantyke, which looked like it was playing with a capture styler. Then Summer realised something. The voice was the monster within her, and the Mantyke was playing with...

"MY STYLER!" Summer yelled, as she just looked at her wrist, and it was gone. The Mantyke freaked out at Summer's sudden outburst and swam away, dropping the styler on the strange platform that Summer had woke up on. Summer quickly put the styler back on and then looked at the platform. She noticed the strange rainbow like markings on it, and she reached out and touched it. Then she got a strange vision in her head.

"_Summer! Stop it! I know you are in there! You are going to destroy Oblivia at this rate! SUMMER! You wouldn't hurt your boyfriend, would you?! Gah!" The next thing she noticed was Ben lying in a crumpled heap against a weak stone pillar that collapsed on top of him._

Summer began to sob then. The monster did that to him. She did that to him. And it would actually happen if she doesn't attempt to defy her almost definite fate.

Moments later, everything around Summer began to shake and crumble away partially. Then something hit her, knocking her out and causing her to get pulled along in the strong ocean current.

When she woke up, she found herself on a small island, with the extensive ocean visible from where she was. After clumsily pulling herself to her feet, she felt something tug on her sock. She looked down and noticed one of her Pokemon friends there.

"Hello, Ukulele Pichu!" Summer smiled, picking up Pichu and letting him jump onto her shoulders.

"Pichu pi!" Pichu yelled then, pointing to someone else on the island.

"Hiya, Booker!" Summer began waving her unbandaged arm about to get the old woodworker's attention.

"Why, if it isn't Summer! What are you doing on Dolce Island? And why are you soaked to the bone?" Booker asked when Summer weakly stumbled into a palm tree when she tried to walk. Then Summer tried to think, but couldn't remember. She was sure that she had heard of Dolce Island, but she couldn't remember if she had definitely heard it before.

"Dolce Island? Something is up with my head..." Summer groaned.

"You can't remember Dolce Island?! Pichu's home? The place that you and Nema loved to play on with Ralph and the other Cocona Village children when you were younger?"

"Doesn't ring a bell... I must have hit my head in the ocean hard!" Summer complained, rubbing the small lump on her head from when some rubble hit it. What she said wasn't technically a lie, as it did hit her head hard. She said that also to cover up the fact that she was steadily losing her memories.

"Anyway, by the looks of it, you have no way off the island, so do you want me to take you up to Renbow Island? And apparently Nema has been impatiently waiting for you to return to Oblivia."

"Typical Nema... But yeah, I could do with a ride to Renbow. I could see Nema and my parents again..."

* * *

"We have time. We could see if he knows something. I think there is something he is trying to hide from us."

"I'm not hiding anything! I just want to be with my friend!" Ben growled at Red Eyes and the guy in purple that were stood in the doorway.

"That definitely sounds like he is hiding something." The guy in purple smirked in the doorway.

"Hey, I have something to tell you guys." The woman with the Feraligatr smirked as she walked over.

"What?!" Red Eyes growled.

"Ed has found out that Summer is alive. He spotted her at the beach just outside Cocona Village with that Booker guy. And he also says that us three can beat up, torture, stab or whatever with Ranger boy there, but he needs to stay alive for us to even have a chance to force Summer over to us. We can show her what could happen to her cutesy wickle sister Nema if she doesn't come to us." She smirked, before throwing something at Ben, which hit the wall just an inch away from his neck.

"Was that knife meant to hit the wall, or his throat, Blue Eyes?" Red Eyes asked then pulling the knife out of the wall.

"Either would've been good for me, so I'm happy." Blue Eyes smirked before kicking Ben's leg. The next few torturous minutes went really slow for Ben, making him want to groan in pain, but he didn't want to show how weak he felt. Once the three people had left, Ben could see what they had done to him. His hand was covered in blood. His left eyelid had swollen up fiercely. His right leg was clearly broken, and his right foot was pointing in an unnatural direction. He had been stabbed in the stomach and his cheek had almost been sliced in half. Ben finally broke then. He didn't want to suffer any more than he had just done.

"FINE! I KNOW ABOUT SUMMER! I KNOW THAT SHE IS LOSING HER MEMORIES! I KNOW THAT SHE CAN SURVIVE UNDERWATER! I KNOW THAT HER SENSES ARE STRONGER THAN A REGULAR HUMAN'S! I know about the monster..." Ben yelled before falling onto the floor woozily.

"See. Works every time." Blue Eyes smirked when the three walked back in.

"But we still can't kill him though, which majorly sucks." Red Eyes then groaned, the same moment that Ben lost consciousness whilst crying for his best friend.


	4. Rasp Cavern Calamity!

"Hey! Booker! We need help!" Summer had ONLY JUST managed to finally sit down after getting hugged by most of the people in Cocona Village (no prizes as to who DIDN'T hug her.) but Ralph just had to run in then.

"YOWCH!" Summer screamed, as Ralph running in had made her jump and spill the hot chocolate that Nick had made her all over her lap, and wearing shorts did not help with that.

"Sorry, Summer!" Ralph shouted as Summer quickly wiped her legs whilst hopping between legs.

"What is it, Ralph?" Booker sighed, throwing a towel over to Summer to finish wiping the hot chocolate from her legs.

"UFOs flew over the village and towards Rasp Cavern! Arley went after them, but he never returned!" Summer twitched at that name. She hated Arley with every fibre of her being. The same went for Edward, Hocus and Kasa.

"I'll go and see what is going on, Ralph. Only if you stay here, okay? It'll be dangerous." Summer smiled at Ralph then, who let out a small groan, but then nodded, knowing that Summer's instincts were very rarely wrong. Summer then ran through the village and the forest, before arriving at the cavern. No sign of any Pinchers. She let out a small sigh, before walking into the cave. Then she almost instantly got jumped on by three Pinchers, causing her to whack her head on a stone on the floor, knocking her instantly out.

* * *

Ben let out a small groan of pain, before someone walked in and looked at his injuries, and wincing.

"Wow, we said that he could be hurt, but we never imagined him surviving with it this bad!" The person laughed.

"Why... Did you do... what you... did to... Summer?..." Ben groaned then, knowing that if he was probably dying, they had to answer, as he would die knowing the truth.

"Silly boy. Silly to ask that. But I will answer. We did it to create something to destroy Oblivia, and that Rand can't stop. He wouldn't have to courage to stop Summer. But with you here, we need you to force Summer to... Co-operate."

"Summer... Will never help you..."

"She will, especially if she doesn't want you to get hurt any more, Ben."

* * *

"Ugh..." Summer groaned when she got pushed into something like a large stone or rock. Her wrists were tied up, so she knew that calling someone like Rand was a no-go. Moments later, she quickly figured that the reason that she got grabbed by the three people was because of what she heard underwater a few days before.

_Everything as you know it is about to change once my creators begin to collect the monuments._

She had heard tales when she was younger, but after the incident, of a monument being in Rasp Cavern, which was where she was.

"Finally awake, eh? Maybe we could try to see if we could... We shouldn't say it directly in front of her. One of you tell Red Eyes to bring what we need here. Another one of you try and keep her from escaping. The other... You know what to do." Summer growled quietly to herself when she noticed Arley stood there. Then she spotted a large stone tablet thing, the Rasp Cavern Involith, nearby. And an explosion came from it, and a small section fell off. Then everything began to go haywire. Summer's head began pounding before she began to feel unwell. She tried to stand up but she just got pushed back down to the ground. She then tried to think about what she had to be doing and of where she was, but she couldn't remember. The monster was right. Whenever a monument is collected by the Pinchers, she loses some memories.

"Hey, we have him." Summer weakly looked up and noticed the guy in red from in the sky. And he was holding a weak and barely alive Ben.

"Good. Now then, Summer. Do you want your little friend to live?" Arley growled.

"I don't know you, but yeah. I need Ben to live!" Summer shouted. She had forgotten about Arley's relation to what happened to her when she was ten.

"Well, you have two options. Come with us, and Ben lives. Don't, and Ben dies. Now choose." What none of the Pinchers realised, but Summer had just noticed, was that Nema had snuck into the cave to see what was going on, and Ukulele Pichu was with her. Ben had also just about noticed too, with the little vision that he had. Arley realised that Summer's train of thought had changed from her current situation. Arley noticed her eyes had strayed, and turned to face where Summer was looking.

"Get the kid and the Pichu." Arley growled then. Nema realised that she was in trouble, and ran to hide quickly. Ukulele Pichu managed to sneak past the Pinchers however, and electrocuted the ones holding Ben, and the one that was keeping Summer pushed down on the floor. Summer then noticed a sharp rock poking out of the wall and quickly cut the ropes around her wrists. Then everyone (who was conscious, meaning Summer, Ben [just about], Arley and Red Eyes [also just about from Pichu's shock]) heard some people calling Summer's name. Nema had gone to Cocona Village and told people that she was in trouble. The Pinchers then all ran away quickly, even Arley, now that his cover was blown, as fast as their legs could take them. Summer quickly ran over to Ben, who was just about awake.

"Ben! What did they do to you?!" Summer asked, helping him just about sit up before hugging him.

"They... Wanted to... Show you what... They plan to do... To your sister..." Ben passed out then, leaving Summer crying whilst holding onto him when Nema, Ralph and Booker appeared to see what had happened.

"Summer?... What happened?" Booker asked when he noticed Summer crying.

"Some people attacked me in the sky the other day, and Ben here showed up to help me. Then they tried to last Ben into the ocean, but I took the attack instead... They kidnapped Ben and tortured him, saying that Nema would be next..."

"WHAT?!" Nema screamed, shaking Summer when she lay Ben down.

"They want to hurt you next, Nema. Didn't you hear me?!" Summer growled.

"Summer, you need to calm down!" Ralph shouted then.

"OH I F***ING CAN'T! NOT WHEN MY BEST FRIEND IS DYING!" Summer screamed at them before crying even more.

"I think that we need to get Ben help to get her to calm down a bit..." Nema then whispered, realising that Summer liked Ben a whole lot more than as a friend, plus Ben was like a backbone to Summer. Keeping her stood up strong. Even when she feels weak.


	5. Crissie and Summer's boyfriend!

Summer looked at Ben, who had just regained consciousness, in his weak state.

"I should have been there for you, Ben..." Summer whispered to him, gently holding his hand. Ben shook his head, before weakly pulling himself up.

"No, Summer... It isn't... It is my fault... And..."

"And what, Benny?"

"They know..."

"Know about what?"

"They know that I found out about what happened to you..." Summer's eyes widened.

"How?! How did they find out?!"

"They almost killed me... And... And... I-"

"I don't blame you. They almost killed you, and you ended up blurting it out. I would have done the same if what happened to me had happened to you." Ben looked around then.

"Where are we?" He asked, obviously confused.

"Nema called Rand. Well, I say dad to him or about him when I am ill or talking to Nema. Your at my house. Well, my room actually, but it is hard to tell..." Summer awkwardly laughed. Ben looked around. It was very hard to tell. Pale green... Well, everything! Bed, wardrobe, bathroom door, even the sofa that was in there, heck, a TV too! Then Ben had a thought. Summer just said that she doesn't really call Rand dad.

"What did you mean?... About Rand?"

"Well... My parents abandoned me, my older sister and my older brother. Rand and his wife, Leanne, adopted me and my sister. My brother ran away. And well, th-"

"Summy! Little sis! There you are! I heard you were here! Hey, is that this Ben? Is he your boyfriend?! Have you kissed?! A girl wearing a Ranger uniform relatively similar to Summer's yelled in the doorway.

"Crissie! Yes, I'm here. Yes, this is Ben. No he isn't my boyfriend. No, we haven't kissed." Ben was awkwardly looking between the two girls.

"Can I have him then?" Crissie gave Summer the Lillipup eyes, and Ben felt like he was just a ball of string that two Purrloins would argue over.

"Erm... Who is she?" Ben asked, totally confused.

"WHAT?!" Crissie growled.

"Crissie! Don't over-react! He hasn't been to Oblivia before! He almost died a few days ago, big sis... Please just don't do your usual 'how dare you not know me' speech..." Summer burst out crying then and sat down on the sofa that Ben was sat on.

"Oh my Arceus! I'm so sorry little sister!" Crissie hugged her crying sister then.

"Go away, Crissie. Leave me alone..." Summer sobbed, before breaking out of Crissie's grip and walking away. Crissie clenched her fists and slammed her foot on the floor.

"Why do you always make everything so hard, Summer?!" Crissie hissed before she stormed out and moments later, Ben heard a slam further down the hallway. He weakly stood up and intended to find Summer. He noticed that nobody was downstairs to stop him from going out and finding Summer. He snuck out, but he then heard a scream in the distance. The scream also got Crissie's attention, and she ran out then.

"That scream... Sounded just like Summer!" She shouted, before there was a cold gust of wind. Colder than usual.

"Wh- What was that?" Ben whispered, shivering like mad.

"S***! THIS HAS HAPPENED BEFORE!" Crissie then yelled.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked, giving her a strange look.

"Summer is about to lose a whole load of memories. And she is going to transform into the monster for a while inside her unless we find a way to make her fall asleep!"

"How do you plan on doing that?!" Ben yelled at her, giving her a strange look. Crissie then whistled, and a Gardevoir appeared.

"Gardevoir, go to Summer, use hypnosis on her, and bring her back her back here." The Gardevoir nodded before teleporting away.

"Now, your hurt, Ben, go inside." Crissie then stated, glaring at Ben.

"Not likely. Unless you somehow end up my mum, then I am not listening to you." Ben huffed. Crissie felt like hitting him in the head, but Gardevoir came back, but with a barely conscious Summer, rather than a sleeping one.

"Gardevoir! What happened?!" Crissie yelled, and then there was a bright flash, and both Ben and Crissie saw everything that had happened.

* * *

"_Why, Crissie? Why do you have to butt into everything? Can't I actually be friends with someone unless she butts into it?" Summer fell to her knees crying. Seconds later, a Pokemon attacked her. A Charizard. Summer began crying even more when she was slammed into a tree by the Pokemon._

"_Summer. You have been so stupid. For your whole life, actually. And you never realised until just now. Crissie is the cause of everything that happens to you. She is a burden. And I want you to kill her, or I kill you."_

"_No... I'm not hurting my sister..."_

"_Fine then. Die, you b****!" Then Gardevoir appeared after she got attacked again._

* * *

"No... No, no, no!" Crissie shouted, falling to her knees.

"Crissie, don't focus on that! Focus on keeping Summer alive!" Ben shouted, before kneeling down next to Summer.

"O- Okay... I will take her to her room. Can you call Nema to get her to tell Rand and Leanne, Ben?" Ben nodded and did just that. After a few minutes of being flooded with questions by Nema, Ben finally managed to hang up.

"What did Rand and Leanne say?"

"Keep an eye on Summer, and don't let her leave her room if she wakes up before they get back here, in about a day or two, because of some sort of problem." Crissie nodded, as she looked at Summer stirring in her bed.

"She'd probably prefer it if you were with her when she wakes up, Ben..." Crissie stated, before walking to a room with a purple door, and going inside. Ben assumed that was her room.

"Gnn... Ben?... Is that you?..." Ben looked at Summer, who had just woke up.

"Yeah, it's me..." Ben stated, sitting next to her.

"Ben...?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Okay then..."

"Please could you be... be... be... my boyfriend?"


	6. Summer! They took Summer!

"Is something happening in the hallway?" Summer asked when she eventually got out of her bed and sat down next to Ben.

"It does sound like something, but only Crissie is here, isn't she?"

"Or... Oh Arceus..." Summer sweatdropped.

"What is it Sum?" Ben asked, then, putting his arm over his new girlfriend's shoulder.

"Crissie. She goes through boyfriend after boyfriend, usually because they take advantage of her, because she is a Ranger too. It would keep them out of trouble when Rand busts them when they are causing it."

"What about that?"

"Boys call her a good kisser. And... You get the idea." Summer awkwardly stated. Ben rolled his eyes then.

"How old is she?"

"Eighteen."

"At least it is just kissing and trouble avoiding boys are after, eh?"

"I sorta don't want to wonder what was going on though..." Seconds later, Summer's bedroom door opened, and Crissie quickly jumped in.

"Another perv?" Summer groaned, and Crissie nodded. Ben assumed that Crissie ending up with pervs was typical.

"What was going on out there?" Ben asked. Dreadful mistake.

"He just came over out of the blue, he then tried to ask me out on a date, when I need to be here, with you two not allowed to leave and with Rand elsewhere, then he tried to make out with me, then I pushed him away. I told him that I needed to check on Summer, but he grabbed my arm when I was heading upstairs, and he decided to start being a perv. So I kicked him in a bad place and dumped him. He kept following me upstairs, until-" Ben was getting tired of Crissie's 'speech' and Summer was too. Summer then yawned and leaned on Ben's shoulder.

"ARE YOU TWO EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Crissie then yelled at the two, who both just ignored her. But moments later, Summer's eyes shot open wide. Ben jumped up and looked at her, and as did Crissie.

"She's losing some memories, and a lot of them at that!" Crissie shouted, shaking Summer's shoulders, but Summer just stayed totally oblivious to her. Ben just looked at her in worry.

"I- But- I don't- Oh..." Ben struggled to get his words out, before grasping Summer's hand, which somehow snapped her out of it.

"Wh- What is going on?" Summer shouted, looking around. Her terrified look softened when she noticed her sister and boyfriend with her.

"Ben?... Crissie?... Wait a second... I'm sure I was in Rasp Cavern, and you were seriously injured, Ben... And then I remember asking Ben to be my boyfriend, but that was it..."

"Summer... You have forgotten everything from the past three days... Wait, you said you asked Ben out!" Crissie yelled.

"She did. It was about two hours ago, just after she woke up after she got attacked by the person with the Charizard." Ben stated, before wrapping his arms around Summer's waist and kissing her cheek, making her blush wildly. Crissie rolled her eyes.

"And like you don't have this happen to you on daily basis since you were thirteen?"

"SUMMER!" Ben found himself in yet another awkward sister vs sister moment. After a few minutes, Ben was getting very bored and lay down on the sofa.

"BEN!" the two sisters then yelled.

"WHAT?!" Ben stressed, balling his fists.

"What is more sensible to do? Find a boyfriend who you can trust or stick with, or go through at least one boyfriend a week?!" Summer yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW! DON'T ASK ME!" Ben yelled, before Crissie's Styler began to ring. Both Summer and Ben looked over her shoulders to see what was going on.

"_Well, the experiment, the boy who shouldn't know and the girl who can't keep a boyfriend. How lucky are we? Very." _Summer growled then, and Crissie gritted her teeth. Ben just looked at the screen, and realised it was Red Eyes who had spoke.

"What the hell are you doing calling my styler?!" Crissie growled.

"_We are holding Rand, Leanne and Nema hostage at the top of the wireless tower. We are going to push all three off the top. Unless you three meet one condition."_ Red Eyes smirked.

"What is it?! I don't want mine and Crissie's foster parents and sister to get hurt!" Summer shouted.

"_Summer meets us at the base of the tower with nobody with her. She comes with us, and we will let the three go." _Red Eyes hung up then

"B- But... No! Don't do it, Summer!" Ben yelled, hugging her tightly. Summer hugged Ben back and moments later, Ben's shoulder felt damp. Summer was crying.

"Ben... I have to... Look. Rand is a better Ranger than me, despite me being a Top Ranger. Leanne has all sorts of historical knowledge, and she could help by recalling almost every piece of Oblivian history. And Nema... Other than her being annoying, she is amazing with electronics. Please, Ben... Forget about me." Summer whispered to him.

"NO! Never, in my whole life, would I let you go!"

"Ben... I will be gone in a few weeks anyway..." Ben looked at Summer with his eyes meeting hers, both of them had tears streaming from them.

"Please... Don't go..."

"Ben... I have to... And if I don't... Everything and everyone is at risk. Please. Ben..." Summer then managed to get herself a distraction, to slip away. Ukulele Pichu scampered around the door and looked up at the crying Summer. Summer picked Pichu up, and the next thing shocked the little Pokemon, and Ben and Crissie.

"Pichu. Electrocute them." Summer growled. Pichu looked at Summer with wide eyes.

"Please, Pichu... They might be in danger if you don't..." Pichu then reluctantly shocked Ben and Crissie, making them both collapse to the floor unconscious. Whilst Pichu was looking at the two unconscious Rangers... Summer ran out of the room.

About ten minutes later, she was stood at the base of the wireless tower. She looked around with wide eyes.

"They lied... They ain't here..." Summer whispered to herself, until she heard something behind her.

"Long time no see, little sister. I'm surprised you didn't figure any of this out earlier." Summer turned around and gulped when she noticed Red Eyes stood there, with many Pinchers behind him.

"Y- You called me little sister... What do you mean?"

"You don't remember your own older brother? I'm disappointed, Summer."

"W- Wait... No... Why did you let that happen to me four years ago?!" She yelled at Red Eyes, who just had a look of amusement on his face.

"I was hating Rand, Leanne and Nema, so I ran away. Met Blue Eyes, who introduced me to the Pinchers and the Societea, who were looking for a ten year old to experiment on. Because you refused to run away with me, I handed you in to them, because you were ten at that time. And by the way, great job with Crissie and Ben, sis. You saved us a job." Moments later, Summer heard shouting nearby.

"Eek! Let go of us! Wait a second... Summer!" Summer turned around and noticed her foster Family being held and tied up by some Pinchers. Then something hard hit her head, knocking her clean out.

Ben and Crissie were woken up by someone shaking them awake.

"Ugh... Nema? Wait... If you're here... That means that...! They have Summer! They took Summer!" Crissie yelled as she stood up. Ben just stood up, almost crying again.

"How were you two knocked out?" Nema then asked, just as Crissie noticed a few bruises up Nema's arm.

"Summer got Ukulele Pichu to knock us out..." Ben explained, before he sat down. Summer had allowed herself to be taken by the Pinchers. She knew that she had a certain fate, and she wasn't trying to avoid it...


	7. Pesty Blue Eyes and fates intertwined!

"Are you sure, Ben?"

"Dude, I'm INJURED not DYING!" Ben snapped at Rand, who had just asked if Ben would be able to check out the Wireless Tower, because the Pinchers were still hanging around there, and they may not have took Summer away yet. Crissie just sweatdropped.

"Erm... The longer you two argue, the more likely the Pinchers are going to get away and take Summer with them!" Nema nodded before snatching Ben's Styler.

"Hey!"

"I'm just modifying something!" Nema yelled, before throwing his Styler back to him.

"What did you do then?"

"I added some modification options that were locked on it. The Pinchers use majorly aggressive Pokemon, so you would need it." Nema stated, before she yawned.

"It's getting quite late. Are you two sure that you two would be able to do this at night?" Leanne asked, looking concerned.

"Yes. I'm sure. I mean, I'm wide awake after what happened earlier." Rand stated, before ruffling Nema's hair.

"I'd better get Nema in bed. Do you mind, Mum and Dad?" Crissie stated, before Rand an Leanne nodded. Ben realised that Crissie did the same thing as Summer. She only called Rand and Leanne by Dad and Mum when they were around or when they were with Nema.

"Come on, Ben. We need to find Summer." Rand stated. Crissie then came running back over to them then.

"Dad! Judging on how dangerous the Pinchers are, do you want my Gardevoir to go with you, y'know, in case they try to attack you?"

"We'll be fine." Both Ben and Rand responded.

"Just keep Gardevoir with you. You need to keep an eye on Oblivia, whilst we are busy." Rand stated, before walking away with Ben.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Oblivia, Summer was stuck with Red Eyes.

"Come on, Summer. I'm your older brother. You wouldn't ignore Crissie, would you?"

"Well Crissie never abandoned me! You left us, and you caused all of this!"

"Oh, you are just lucky that nobody else was made to look after you. I'm actually treating you better than what everyone else wanted to. They all wanted to torture you, starve you and hurt you. I'm actually letting you eat, not to mention I am f***ing getting hurt myself by them for treating you in this way, little sister." Red Eyes hissed in Summer's face, before pushing her into a wall. He walked away, and left Summer stuck there. She sunk down to the ground and buried her head into her knees.

"I hate you." She growled, before she burst out crying.

* * *

"How much further to the top, Rand?" Ben asked, looking at the older Ranger.

"Not much further. We will be there by eleven PM."

"So in ten minutes? At least it isn't at midnight."

"You see all of those operating machines, Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, that is the highest point."

"Good, so not far."

"Yep. If we are lucky, we may be back at my home by midnight."

"Oh boy..." Ben yawned.

"Well, you could go back now..."

"For Summer, I won't." Ben quickly caught up with Rand, who had briskly walked ahead. But Ben's thoughts then strayed from what was going on around him. His thoughts were all focussed on Summer. Everything that she has recently said to him. She was acting as though she knew this was coming. As if she knew that she probably wouldn't be here in a few weeks. But Ben knew that she wanted to avoid that fate as much as she possibly could, but everything was going haywire on her.

"Hey! Ben! We're here!" Rand then shouted, making Ben snap back to reality, but his high hopes fell when he noticed just Blue Eyes stood there.

"Aww... Wickle Benny has come to save his wickle doomed girlfriendy..." Blue Eyes smirked, intending to get Ben fired up.

"Ben, ignore her."

"Say, if you are Summer's boyfriend, how much do you know about her? Not much, I presume." Blue Eyes then laughed.

"I know Summer really well, as a matter of fact!" Ben yelled.

"So, you know that she has a long scar stretching across her collar bone from when she was three? And that she was bullied by almost everyone until we kidnapped her for the experiment? That Red Eyes is her brother?" Ben gasped at the last thing. As did Rand.

"Are you serious?!" Ben yelled, looking at Blue Eyes.

"Yeah, I'm serious, Benny. Summer has mentioned she once had an older brother, and the fact that Crissie's eyes are also blood red."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"He was the one who told us about her, when we were looking for a ten year old that would actually SURVIVE the experiment. She was the only one out of over two hundred ten year olds that survived."

"YOU KILLED A LOAD OF TEN YEAR OLDDS?!" Ben then yelled, gritting his teeth.

"It wasn't me, per se, but our bosses. You know one of them, Benny."

"STOP CALLING ME BENNY!"

"BEN! IGNORE HER!"

"Oh, and I had better not forget that I have orders to kill you, Ben..."

"YOU LITTLE BI-"

"BEN! DON'T LET HER ANNOY YOU!" Rand was holding Ben's arms to stop Ben from lashing out. Ben stopped afterwards and fell to his knees crying.

"Ha. All the better to dispose of you with. Buh bye!" Blue Eyes smirked, before one of the machines, notably the one used to contact the Ranger Union, exploded.

From Rand's house, Crissie, Leanne and Nema were almost asleep, but the explosion made all three of them jump out of their beds and look out of the windows.

"OH NO! BEN AND RAND!" Leanne yelled. Crissie was the only one to do something about it though, and called her Gardevoir to teleport her there to get the two guys, who were choking on the smoke.

"Ben! Dad! Come on!" Crissie shouted, covering her mouth before grabbing their wrists. Gardevoir then quickly teleported them back.

"Crissie! How you suddenly disappeared scared us!" Nema shouted, before noticing the burned and coughing Ben and Rand.

"Oh my gosh! We need to get both of them in bed now, and tend to those burns!" Leanne literally ordered, before helping Rand to his feet.

"I- I'm fine..." Rand coughed, before Leanne hit him in the back of his head.

"You are most certainly not fine, Rand! Girls, you two take Ben to the spare bedroom that we set up for him." Crissie and Nema reluctantly obeyed.

* * *

"So?"

"Ben and Rand should hopefully have died through the smoke by now!"

"Good. Hear that, little sister? Your boyfriend and stupid foster father should be dead."

"Ben and Rand are strong! They would be alive! I bet Crissie went to help them!"

"I never see her show up. And by the way, Red Eyes, did anyone tell Eddy that we got the experiment?"

"I couldn't. I have no idea."

"Gosh, you idiot. I will tell him now. He'd be glad that _SOMEONE_ tells him." Summer just hugged her knees whilst watching the villain in blue and the villain in red arguing. Then she got a funny thought.

"Hey... Bro... I bet that despite always arguing with her, I bet you want to propose to her when you're old enough..." Summer then smirked, agitating the two Pinchers.

"SHUT UP YOU TWERPISH PRISONER!" The two of them yelled in unison, before looking at each other and blushing sheepishly.

"My work here is done." Summer smirked, before Red Eyes walked over to her and slapped her really hard in the face. Summer began to cry, before Red Eyes then kicked her. He then just walked away, showing no sign of remorse at all.

"Hmph. If he were allowed, he would have killed you, you twit." Blue Eyes growled before storming away after Red Eyes. Summer tried to wipe away her tears, but they kept on coming. She missed Ben like mad. She shouldn't have allowed herself to electrocute them. She should have waited for them to fall asleep, but they could have been more worried if she did that...

* * *

"Red Eyes! Wait!"

"What the hell do you want, Blue Eyes?"

"Are you okay? I've never seen you lash out like that before..."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"No..."

"Red Eyes? You do know you can speak to me if something is up..." Red Eyes put on a faint smile.

"Thanks."

"Oh- What?"

"I said thanks."

"Woah, you're ill. You NEVER lash out and you NEVER say thanks, Reddy."

"I don't feel unwell..."

"Well, another thing. You never slam your head into a wall repeatedly."

"You don't know me completely."

"We've been stuck together since we were ten. You think I wouldn't notice what you do regularly?"

"Erm... Well... I..."

"Go on..."

"I, well..." Blue Eyes almost had a chance to gasp, but she couldn't. Why she couldn't? Red Eyes was kissing her. Summer had just gone and revealed his crush for Blue Eyes, and he couldn't hide it any more.

* * *

"Yowch!" Ben yelped, whilst Crissie looked at the burn on the left side of his face.

"Oh, come on, Ben. It can't hurt _that _much!"

"It does!" Ben hissed, as she decided to poke his face.

"Crissie, you haven't been burnt before! I have! Move it!" Nema snapped.

"Please, just leave me alone..." Ben groaned, lying down on his bed. Crissie frowned, before looking at Ben, who was now sleeping. Nema grabbed Crissie's wrist and dragged her away.

* * *

_The human and the experiment..._

_Their destinies have always been linked..._

_Their fates are intertwined..._

_If one is at risk..._

_So is the other._

_Summer and Ben..._

_Time is running out for them..._


	8. Neglect and drowning!

Summer sat hugging her knees tightly. She was starving, thirsty and tired. Ever since Red Eyes had slapped her face the other day, everybody had neglected to keep an eye on her. She lay down on the cold, hard floor.

"Everything is turning against me... Why do I have to exist?..." She groaned, before everything began to go black in her vision. Only then did Red Eyes finally decide to check up on her.

"S***! Blue Eyes! I think the experiment is dying!" He yelled, nudging Summer with his foot to see if she would react. But nothing happened, except for her weak breathing. He knew that if Edward, in fact, any of the Societea, found out about this, he would be literally shot dead.

* * *

"Ben... You need to seriously have those burns tended to!" Leanne shouted, looking angrily at the teenager whose burn on his face looked slightly infected.

"Well, I refuse to do anything about them until Summer is safe."

"Ben, please. Please do it. Summer... Lets just say that she would freak out if she noticed the state your face is in. Not to mention your arms and legs!" Crissie yelled, shaking Ben's shoulders like he was insane. Ben looked at his feet and sighed.

"Look, ever since me and Summer met, we refused to leave each other's sides. Injured or not, we refused to do anything about our injuries if we weren't together. Nothing is making this situation any different!" Ben whispered, his voice tainted with anger. Crissie and Leanne both looked at each other and groaned. Ben was truly only doing what he and Summer had sworn to do.

"Ben... What about when Summer is gone?!" Rand stated, from the other side of the room.

"Easy. If the Summer I know is dead, I join her."

"BEN!" All of them yelled. He would do literally anything to be with Summer, even commit suicide!

"Look... I have lost everyone and everything. Then, I became close friends with Summer when we were eleven. Losing Summer would be the last straw..." Ben began to cry then, and Nema walked in then, to see what was going on. Nobody knew that Ben had no family! Ben actually did have an excuse to end everything...

* * *

"Ugh..." Summer woke up, just to be met with her older brother. His red eyes glaring into her hazel ones.

"You f***ing twit. You could've had me f***ing killed, Summer!" Red Eyes hissed, slamming her into a wall after she weakly stood up.

"N- Not my fault that... Y-You were starving me..." Summer coughed, rubbing the back of her stinging head.

"Red Eyes, _they_ want to see you... They sound angry..." Blue Eyes stammered in the doorway, looking scared. Red Eyes gave his shaking colleague a strange look before walking out. Blue Eyes then glared at Summer.

"If _ANYTHING_ happens to him, you are completely to blame, experiment. You don't even deserve to have your actual name used." Summer gave Blue Eyes a confused look then. She had no idea at all as to what was going on. But whatever it was... It was dangerous.

* * *

"Hey, we don't know what is going on! We swear! B- Blue Eyes had ordered us t-to see if the two g-guys had died!" One of the two Pinchers defended. You see, a worker at the wireless tower had found two defenceless Pinchers there, and quickly called the Rangers to see why they were there.

"Yeah right. Stop talking innocent. Where's Summer?!" Ben hissed at the two from behind, making them jump out of their skin. Rand and Crissie had told Ben to stay at their house, but Ben was urging to know where Summer was, so he had to follow.

"H-Hey! L-Look! A flying p-pizza!" the second scared Pincher yelled, buying them both a few seconds to escape. But... One of them elbowed Crissie in the head before they really began to make a run for it. Crissie woozily fell into Rand, who kept her stood up.

"I regret saying this, but you have to go after them, Ben." Rand stated, before looking to see if Crissie was okay. Ben nodded, before running after them. After about a minute, he came across them at the bottom of Mt. Latolato.

"Phew... I think they are too busy looking after that girl..." The one leaning on the tree stated, quickly catching their breath.

"One is. The other isn't." The two turned around and yelled some very impolite things before making another run for it. Ben stood still in shock at everything that the Pinchers had just called him, before snapping back to reality and running after them again.

"Just take big deep breaths... There ya go... Just keep on breathing... We definitely must have lost the Rangers by now..." Ben smirked, before thinking of an evil trick to pull.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Ben asked, pretending to be someone completely different.

"No... We were just being chased by this terrible person!"

"Who was it?"

"This Ranger boy. He was called Ben."

"Do you want to know my name?"

"Well, you do seem okay..."

"I'm Ben. A R-A-N-G-E-R." The two yelled then, and went pale at the sight of the laughing yet burnt Ben.

"S***! RUN!" Ben didn't stall this time and ran straight after them. Just as he went onto the bridge nearby, he was stopped in his tracks by Red Eyes.

"You two, get the hell outta here." Red Eyes snapped, making the two Pinchers flinch, before they ran away.

"Why are you here?!" Ben snapped, glaring at the Pincher admin who was covering his face.

"Easy. I'm getting rid of a burden. You want Summer? Fine. Take her. We'll get her when she is more needed." Red Eyes growled, pushing the barely conscious girl at Ben, knocking him straight over.

"What did you do to her?!" Ben hissed, noticing many bumps, bruises, cuts, scratches and scrapes all over her body.

"Easy. I got punished for letting her fall unconscious. So I tortured her." Ben looked up at Red Eyes from where he was, with Summer holding onto him tightly. Red Eyes' face was covered in quite a lot of dried blood, which made Ben wince.

"And I'm only saying this once, Ben and Summer. Ten seconds until one of you dies." Red Eyes stated, before flying away. Ben gave Summer a quick glance, before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry for worrying you and Crissie..." She stammered, before there was a loud explosion.

* * *

"Crissie... Did you hear that?!" Rand asked the girl who had just about managed to get her head straight again.

"Yeah! I think it came from the Big Booker Bridge!" Crissie shouted, before the two ran there to see what was going on. They looked around frantically to see if they could see Ben, but they couldn't. Then they noticed the destroyed bridge. Then they heard something calling for help in the distance. They quickly realised that it wasn't Ben... Crissie ran out and looked into the rushing river below.

"SUMMER!" Crissie yelled, looking at her younger sister who was holding onto a knocked out Ben and a rock sticking out of the water for her life.

"Crissie!" Summer yelled, her grip on both Ben and the rock getting looser every second. Crissie looked around to see if there was anything she could do... But her only option was Gardevoir, but she was having a rest, as she got worn out from the other night's explosion incident.

"HELP!"Crissie looked down and noticed Summer just about to let go of the rock and of Ben.

"Summer! Hold on for a few more minutes! Dad, I'm gonna go down there. They're both going to drown!" Crissie shouted, before she quickly jumped down the cliff face and onto the rock Summer was holding onto. Just as Summer let go, she grabbed her hand, refusing to let go, knowing the risk if she did.

"Summer, keep hold of Ben until I have helped you up. I'll help pull him up with you after!" Crissie yelled over the rushing tides. Summer nodded as Crissie helped her up... But she let go of Ben because of the water...

"BEN!" Summer screamed, before against all of Crissie's protests jumping back in to find him. She eventually found Ben drowning on the very deep down rocks, quickly running out of breath. Summer grabbed his arm and tried to swim back up to the surface, but she noticed some plants tangled around her ankle. Ben was drowning... And she couldn't do anything about it. Well, until a Pokemon went and saved them, and it was none other than Lugia.


	9. Ben's another survivor!

As Summer's eyes flickered open, she noticed Crissie stood over her.

"Summer! Oh my Arceus, you are okay!" Summer sneezed then, before groaning. Despite water being her prefered element, it had made her ill because she fell unconscious.

"I don't feel okay..."

"So both you and Ben are ill then... Do you want to be left alone for a few minutes, Summer?" Summer shook her head before weakly gesturing that she wanted to be with Ben. Crissie then had to explain to Summer that Ben couldn't leave his room, and that she couldn't leave hers.

"Anyway, Summer, Rand and everyone else are worried sick about you two, so Rand got forced to call a doctor." Summer's head was too woozy for her to think about doctors in Oblivia.

* * *

"Hehehe... The experiment and the boy are ill. Tell Purple Eyes to distract the experiment and Red Eyes' older sister, and get Blue Eyes and Red Eyes ready to attack Rand's house whilst I see to them."

"Why do we attack the house?" Red Eyes then asked his leader.

"Easy. It is a distraction to kidnap the two. Plus... Something is nagging me about the boy. He has an... Effect on the experiment."

"Okay, Eddy-boy. How should I distract the sister?" Purple Eyes asked Dr. Edward.

"Crissie Minami has somehow been a magnet to guys. You just have to start flirting with her, and she will be yours to control."

"Control, eh?"

"Not like that, Purple Eyes. Try and lure her into a forest and knock her unconscious."

"Now, time to capture the two fourteen year olds."

* * *

Ben was lying in bed trying to get to sleep. He always managed to sleep off illness, and he somehow was unable to sleep. He could hear talking down the hallway, before there was a giant explosion, destroying the wall separating his and Summer's room and also the wall that separated the rroms from outside.

Moments later, he heard Summer yelp, and then his arms got grabbed. He just about noticed something similar happening to Summer before his whole world went black.

* * *

"What did you do to Ben?!" Summer yelled, trying to break out of her brother's grip.

"Ben passed out on his own accord. We had nothing to do with it, Summer." Summer growled at Edward before she got gagged so that she would shut up. Summer's head felt woozier than earlier then, but instead of losing a memory, like usual, she seen something currently happening.

_"Okay, who are you really?"_

_"Just some guy."  
_

_"Well, 'some guy', what do you want out of me? Every guy wants something from me."  
_

_"Hehehe... Easy. A way to lure you away from Summer so we could kidnap her and Ben."  
_

_"What?! You are working in the Pinchers for the Societea, ain't you!"  
_

_"Smart. But are you smart enough for this?" Purple Eyes then punched Crissie in the head, making her fall back into a bush of thorns amongst the trees on Renbow Island.  
_"Crissie!" Summer gasped, before she began to shake her head. Crissie wasn't currently her main concern. Ben living was her main.

* * *

Ben was stuck in a recurring nightmare that he had ever since he was about ten years old.

_"Ben! Look out!" Ben turned and was too late. Someone had grabbed hold of him. He struggled as much as he possibly could, before breaking out of the grip. Something belonging to the person had scratched his arm though, and it was bleeding. He was then surrounded by shadows. Cold shadows. The blood seeping down his arm made it even colder. He yelled out for help as much as he could, but he didn't make a sound._

_In the distance, a figure the same age as him was beckoning for him to come over to him. He struggled over, just as the figure turned into a mutated figure, and attacked him.  
_

"Gyah!" Ben yelled as he sat up. He groaned then. In chains again. The Pinchers had him. Again. But then he looked at his arm. A scar of a needle scratching his arm when he was ten. He actually had no shirt on when he got taken, and he then noticed the large scratch across his chest. From when he was ten. He almost began to cry when he remembered that the nightmare had actually happened. He fitted two and two together then, as he had some time to think.

Summer yelled at him to look out.

Edward grabbed him.

He tried to inject him with something, but he broke out.

His arm was bleeding.

When stuck in the darkness, Summer got injected instead.

With the same needle.

The experiment only worked on Summer because the same sample had been slightly come into contact with someone else.

Summer tried to help him out of the darkness.

Summer turned into the monster and attacked him.

Ben had also been another experiment survivor. Two out of over two-hundred children to survive.


	10. Escape and Traitors!

"Talk boy. You know something that we don't know." Edward snapped, getting right up in Ben's face.

"I'm not talking. Not until I know where Summer is."

"She is locked away where nobody can find her, that's where. Now answer me!"

"Summer... She wasn't the only experiment survivor." Ben growled, pushing Edward away quickly. Ben's nightmares were caused by this man, and Ben didn't want to be near him for more time than necessary.

"Summer was the only survivor!"

"She wasn't! You partially managed to do the experiment on a boy just before you managed to get Summer. You thought he died. He didn't. I know that... Because I WAS THAT BOY!" Ben yelled at him then, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.

"He died. We saw him die. It wasn't you."

"It f***ing was me! I am plagued with nightmares about it! This scar on my arm? That was when you tried to inject me with what you injected Summer with. The scratch on my chest? When Summer turned into that monster when we tried to escape, she attacked me." Ben hissed.

"So that means that... Ha! I now know what to do to torture you and Summer now..."

"Don't do anything to Summer!"

"No. I wouldn't hurt _that._ I'm going to finish from where I left off almost four years ago with _you._" Ben gulped, before trying to break out of the chains around his wrists just after Edward had walked away.

His time was running out.

Fast.

* * *

"OI!" Summer yelled when she noticed Edward nearby.

"What do you want, _experiment one_?!"

"Where is Ben?! And what do you mean by 'experiment one'?!"

"You tried escaping with a boy when you were ten, did you?"

"Y- Yeah, but he died!"

"He didn't die. Actually, we are also holding him prisoner too." Summer's eyes shot open in realisation.

"LEAVE BEN ALONE!" Summer screamed, tears streaming down her face. Ben had sacrificed enough already, even almost dying so she could escape when they were ten. She refused to let anything like that happen again. But the more irritated she got... Led to her losing control.

* * *

"Crissie! Where are you?!" Rand yelled, looking for his oldest foster daughter everywhere.

"Ugh... H- help..." Rand noticed Crissie then lying on the ground covered in many cuts, bruises, scrapes and... blood.

"Crissie! What happened to you?!"

"P- Pincher! Purple leader... Pushed me into thorns..." Crissie fell unconscious then, due to her serious injuries.

"Purple leader? Pinchers? I thought there was only a red leader and blue leader..." Rand stated, picking up his daughter with only one thought in his mind.

Was it the Pinchers behind some of his house getting destroyed and behind Summer and Ben's disappearance?

After he and Crissie had got back, he was bored whilst Crissie was being tended to, and he turned on the TV. He just went through the channels like a typical person saying no to almost everything, until something caught his eyes.

"_On Mitonga Island in Oblivia, there was two teenagers found unconscious on Dangerous cliff around ten minutes ago, reported to be the two missing Oblivia Rangers, Summer and Ben."_ Rand jumped up in shock. Summer and Ben had been found. But who found them?...

* * *

"You are going to be killed for being a traitor, Red Eyes!" Blue Eyes stressed, hiding with her boyfriend on Mitonga Island.

"I don't care! Sure, I don't like Summer, but I can't stand seeing her in as much pain as before!"

"True... Anyway, did you hear? They were also planning to replace you."

"What do you mean by replace me?!"

"Ever since Summer and Ben came to Oblivia, you have been completely concentrating on her! They think you are plotting against them!"

"Oh... Well, if they replace me or not, nobody is touching my little sister."

"You are such a cute, doting big brother, ain'tcha?"

"Uh... Well..."

"I'm gonna stick with you anyway."

"Y- You are? With a 'traitor'?"

"The Pinchers are a joke. They're just gonna get scrapped by the Societea once they think it is time for Summer to lose her mind."

"Summer won't."

"What do you mean?"

"Ben. The experiment. They tried doing to Ben what they wanted to do to Summer. Some of Ben's blood was on the needle when they used her. As long as Ben hasn't lost his mind, Summer won't completely lose hers."

"What are you doing now then? Oops! I mean we..."

"Easy. I'm going to see my older sister and foster family."

"But you hate them!"

"More like... Get a slight bit agitated with them."

"You and your ways with words..."

* * *

"Please stop worrying about me! Worry about Ben!" Summer stressed, looking at Ben lying on the sofa in pain.

He was thrashing about in pain whilst he was unconscious. Edward had almost got him again, but Summer attacked him just before he had the chance to. Unfortunately, she had hurt Ben in the process.

"Summer... You may be kinda shocked at this... But... Red Eyes and Blue Eyes are in the kitchen, after you and Crissie. They need to ask you something urgently, and they have nothing to hurt you with them. They've got nothing with them." Nema stated, bursting into the room.

"Huh?!" Crissie yelled, dropping the bandage she was wrapping around her left wrist, her blood red eyes open wide. Summer weakly stood up, and Crissie grabbed her arm when she almost fell backwards.

"Thanks, sis." Summer grinned, before the two walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, big bro! Thanks for the little save back there!" Summer awkwardly laughed as she leaned against the wall.

"No problem, little sis. Ed was gonna kill Ben, and you had lost control." Red Eyes stated, before awkwardly laughing himself.

"Uhh... What is going on here?" Both Crissie and Blue Eyes asked, looking between the two who were laughing.

"He saved me and Ben from Edward. He found out about Ben also surviving that experiment a few years ago and... erm... I- I can't remember!" Summer yelled.

"And he wanted to attempt to use Ben again, but because Ben is ill, the strain would have killed him on the spot. Unfortunately, Summer had lost control, and lashed out at Edward, which resulted in her also hurting Ben. She collapsed unconscious after Edward had walked away, and I figured that they wouldn't live for long if they stayed there any longer, so I snook them out when nobody was looking." Red Eyes finished, putting his hands in his pockets and looking at his feet.

"See! Cute, doting big brother moment!" Blue Eyes smirked then.

"WH- WHAT?! NO!"

"She's speaking the truth, little brother!"

"I'm with your girlfriend with this, big bro!" Red Eyes groaned, shutting his eyes.

"So... I may care for Summer a _slight_ bit..."

"Dude, you are being hunted by the Pinchers for rescuing Summer! You're a traitor to them, putting your family first!"

"Fine then. I care quite a lot about Summer. Her life is at risk. Why wouldn't I look out for my cute little sister?!"

"YOU USED THE WORD CUTE! YOU NEVER USE THE WORD CUTE!" The three girls yelled at him then.

"Summer! Ben just woke up and is nagging Mum and Papa for you!" Summer stopped leaning on the wall and stood up straight then, before waving bye to the three still in the kitchen and running upstairs.

"So, little bro... What are you going to do now?" Crissie asked, grabbing herself a milkshake from the fridge.

"I- I'm thinking... O-Only if e-everyone is okay wi-with this... I-If I could st-stay here..." Red Eyes stated, actually looking quite upset.

"OH MY ARCEUS, HE'S SHOWING EMOTION!" Blue Eyes yelled in shock, pointing at him.

"WHAT THE F***?! HE NEVER SHOWS EMOTION!" Crissie then yelled, looking at him also in shock.

"I- I'm scared... I- I often do when I'm scared..." Red Eyes stammered, then, messing with his thumbs. Crissie frowned before running upstairs.

"Are you okay?" Blue Eyes then asked Red Eyes, who was trying to use his fringe to cover his face.

"Yeah, I'm... Okay, I'm far from okay!" He yelled, actually bursting out crying and hugging her.

"Hey! You two can stay here if you want." Crissie stated as she walked back in.

"Where here then?" Blue Eyes asked, looking a slight bit confused.

"Nobody did anything to his room since he ran off. You two can share, Rand said, on only one condition. You two don't get up to anything in there." Crissie smirked. The two ex-Pincher leaders flushed a bright red before running upstairs. Crissie laughed just as Rand came in laughing.

"That always works!" Rand laughed, before Crissie glared at him.

* * *

"Ben... I don't believe you almost died!" Summer sobbed, hugging Ben tightly.

"Summer... You couldn't have done much... To be honest, that injury you caused me actually saved me..."

"How?! I hurt you!"

"It got Edward to go away!"

"I suppose... Oh, and we kind of owe my brother big time..."

"Red Eyes?! How?!"

"He got himself branded a traitor and is being hunted by the Pinchers because he actually busted us out of where we were stuck. He stopped us from both dying, Ben..."

"I suppose we do owe him then..."

"I love you, Benny."

"Dunno where that came from, but I love you too, Summer..."


	11. Cute, doting big brother!

Summer sighed as she looked out of her bedroom window. Ben had fallen asleep about three hours earlier. Actually, almost everyone had. Other than Summer, only the ex-Pincher Red Eyes was awake.

"If only I could stop this... If only Ben wasn't involved..." Summer whispered, looking up at the stars. Somehow, the stars always seemed to comfort her. When trapped in that strange place where the experiment happened under the Aqua Resort, she looked out of the small window of the room she was trapped in at the stars.

* * *

Her brother was doing the exact same thing. He somehow always turned to the stars whenever he felt sorry for himself. It was his fault that Summer had been used for that experiment. It was his fault that Crissie got hurt by Purple Eyes. It was his fault that he and his girlfriend were being hunted by the Pinchers. He thought that it was all his fault.

* * *

Summer began to cry after a few minutes, because she was scared. She had an almost definite future with no way to change it.

"What's up, sis?" Summer heard her brother stood in the doorway yawning.

"The stars."

"Not like that! Are you okay?" Summer shook her head before resting it on her window. Her brother sat in front of her on her bed then.

"Are you really okay, Summer?"

"I said no! A- And... How long are you going to be staying here?"

"Probably until the Pinchers find out I am here, Summer."

"Well... I bet you get annoyed at being called Red Eyes now, don't you?" He thought it through for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I do find it annoying now... But... I can't actually remember my actual name, I was with the Pinchers for that long..."

"I- I think I might remember it... I only think..." **A/N And, some people may quickly figure this out if you have read enough of my stories!**

"You do?"

"Yeah... Damon."

"That does ring a bell... Thanks, little sister..." The two then hugged each other for a few moments. Summer wanted to make the most of her time with her family before it was too late.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to have a sweet little brother/sister moment in it!**


	12. The Demon Duo!

The next day, almost everyone was in the kitchen at about 10 AM.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen my brother or sister down here today?" Crissie asked as she grabbed yet another milkshake.

"Put the milkshake down, Crissie." Rand snapped.

"But-"

"Now."

"Fine then, but will someone answer my question?" Crissie then huffed, putting the milkshake back in the fridge.

"Your brother wasn't in his bed when I woke up this morning." The former Blue Eyes, who revealed her real name to be Sarah, stated, biting into her cheese sandwich.

"I could check to see if Summer is in her room, if you all want." Ben then suggested, before he jumped to his feet.

"Okay, but if she is, don't do anything to her that is... inappropriate." Rand smirked, before Ben stuck his tongue out at him and running upstairs. He opened Summer's bedroom door and peered in. Summer and her brother were both in there, fast asleep. Ben awed before running downstairs.

"So?" Nema asked, sneakily grabbing the last milkshake under Crissie's nose.

"Both of them are in Summer's room sleeping. They must have fell asleep hugging, as that what it looks like, but they do look cute together." Ben smirked.

"See! Cute, doting big brother!" Sarah laughed, before she jumped up to her feet, wanting to see the two. Everyone quietly went upstairs, and looked at the two, but they weren't there that time.

"Strange, they were there a moment ago..." Ben huffed, crossing his arms.

You ready, bro?" Summer quietly laughed, and Damon nodded. Summer then used her 'powers' as she turned on the tap in her bathroom, and formed a large ball of water.

"Okay, they've began to head back downstairs now!" He smirked, and the two of them quietly ran to behind them, and Summer tossed the large ball of water in her hands at the group consisting of Crissie, Nema, Ben, Sarah, Rand and Leanne.

"YES!" Summer cheered when the six turned around and faced the two pranksters.

"Ugh, the 'demon duo' are back and more annoying than ever..." Crissie huffed, looking at her little brother and sister, who hi-fived.

"They used to do this often?" Ben asked, looking between the three siblings.

"At least three times a day before we got adopted by Rand and Leanne." Crissie explained, wringing out her hair.

"And we never got caught until afterwards!" Damon laughed, just before Summer collapsed.

"SUMMER!" Ben quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"Right, Crissie, make your Gardevoir make Summer stay asleep for a while once she begins to stir." Leanne quickly ordered.

"Why exactly?" Ben then asked, looking at Summer, who was writhing in pain.

"This is one of the few scenarios where Summer loses that many memories, she will... Transform once she wakes up..." Nema explained, before Summer suddenly grasped Ben's wrist.

"Help... M- Me..."

"Crissie!" Rand shouted, before Crissie nodded, and Summer fell back to sleep, but her hand was glowing black whilst it was still tightly holding onto Ben's wrist. And it began to burn Ben's wrist badly.

"OW OW OW! GET HER TO LET GO!" Ben yelled, trying to break his wrist free from her grip.

"OUCH!" Damon yelled, before shaking his fingers around after trying to help Ben. Ben was crying at this point, until Summer's eyes shot open and she let go of his wrist.

"Ugh... Ben? What happened?" Summer whispered, noticing the tears on Ben's face.

"I- It doesn't matter!" Ben hissed, before Sarah helped him to his feet.

"You need to sort out your wrist, Ben. That burn looks severe." Leanne stated as Crissie and Damon helped Summer to her feet.

"I- I did that... Didn't I?" Summer whispered, looking at his arm. He nodded before hissing in pain when Summer lightly held onto his wrist.

"Yes..."

"Anyway, who is everyone else here?" Summer asked looking around.

"Y- You don't remember us, Summer?" Nema asked, almost crying. Summer shook her head.

"I only know Ben..."

"So, she won't remember our little 'demon duo'?" Damon sighed, looking at his feet.

"I said that I only remember Ben... But I know that I'm going to die soon..." Summer whispered, a few tears streaming down her face before she latched onto Ben, crying her eyes out.

"Summer! Please don't cry!" Ben whispered, hugging her back, watching his wrist.

* * *

"She has only a few memories left."

"Good."

"She knows what will happen, who Ben is, all of us but Arley, and that she is a Ranger. Nothing else."

"That is pleasing to hear. We must prepare for the fortress."

"Okay then, so will we have to obtain her though, and put her into some sort of paralysed state?"

"Yes. If she is in the paralysed state, she can't lose memories, she will be unable to move, her mind will be inactive and we have full control over everything that happens to her. First, however, we need to capture the traitors."

"The former Red Eyes and Blue Eyes?"

"Yes. I want Purple Eyes to lure the two experiments out to Sophian Island. The newly recruited Orange Eyes to lure Rand out to Faldera Volcano, and the new black eyes to... distract Crissie. And by distract, I mean do anything at all, even force her to date him."

"Yes, Edward. We will give them their commands immediately."


	13. Hocus, long lost Lucas and paralysed!

"Mitonga Island is so... So..." Summer began as she and Ben walked across the newly repaired bridge to the previously mentioned island.

"Murph plagued?" Ben smirked, pointing down to the port as he noticed Murph stood near a large boat.

"Murph? Is he that... Um... Annoying chubby guy that used to... erm... be a whatsit-town ranger before working for that professor guy in... Where is it now? Almia? Is that what the place is called?" Summer questioned, her loss of memories becoming more evident.

"I think you mean 'Ringtown' and 'Professor Hastings' and yes, you meant Almia, Summer." Ben confirmed. Summer nodded before taking Ben's hand, before Ben hissed in pain at his bandaged wrist.

"Are you sure that you can do this with your wrist, Ben?"

"Oh, he can't do anything at all. Neither can you, _experiments._" Summer and Ben both jumped out of their skin then, before Summer growled.

"Hocus!" Summer gasped, holding onto Ben. Ben recognised him too. He was one of the people who caused all of these problems to him and Summer.

"Hey guys, what is going-!" Murph shouted as he ran over before Hocus stopped him in his tracks... By somehow teleporting him away.

"Where is Murph?" Ben yelled, wrapping his arms around Summer tightly, despite the pain in his wrist.

"I don't know. Anyway, I am warning you, girl." Hocus snapped, glaring at Summer. Summer had a look of fear on her face before hugging Ben tightly.

"Any day now, everything is going to collapse around you. Your older sister is going to fall right into a trap by your brother's Pincher replacement. Your Rand is going to be all 'fired up'. And you, Summer... You are going to be frozen until the day approaches once the other Rangers are trapped." Hocus smirked, before he vanished and Murph re-appeared.

"Wh- What just happened?"

Meanwhile, Crissie had teleported to Sophian Island to make sure everything was okay there, because all ways to there other than how she got there were somehow gone.

"All quiet and peaceful..." Crissie whispered to herself as she strolled down the path heading to the Canal Ruins.

"Hey! Crissie! Long time no see!" Crissie turned around and gasped when she noticed who it was.

"Lucas!" The tall, black haired boy with _**black eyes**_ smiled before walking over to Crissie.

"How long has it been, Cri?"

"Lucas, you know I hate being called Cri! But... I think we last seen each other about four years ago, at the Ranger school!"

"Wow, so it really has been a long time..."

"Anyway, why did you have to drop out? We were best friends at school, and I never got told why you left..." Lucas looked at Crissie, who went and glomped him then.

"Well... It was... Family matters... My Mum died, and my dad was against me wanting to be a Ranger..."

"Oh... What do you do now then?"

"I help out my dad..." Lucas was keeping two things secret though. Edward was his dad, and he was a Pincher, and as his eye colour shows, he is called Black Eyes as one.

"Okay then, Lucas. I'm a Ranger here, with my foster father, my sister and her best friend."

"Oh, so little Summer became a Ranger too?"

"Yes, but she isn't so little now... And she isn't going to be here for much longer..."

"Why? Is she... Getting stationed somewhere else?" Lucas quickly made up an excuse, because he actually knew what was happening to her.

"She's dying... But I love my little sister too much! I need my little sister there with me, no matter what... I couldn't cope without her..." Crissie began to cry, and Lucas hugged her.

"How is your brother?"

"Oh, Damon?... He's fine... You know that he ran away? Well... He came back a few days ago..."

"He did? He never seemed like a guy who would ever go back to something."

"He came back for Summer. He cares for her too much to let her die..." Lucas felt really sorry for her then. His dad was going to end up killing an innocent girl, in turn, destroying an innocent family. But then, every family suffers unfortunate losses. He lost his Mum, so they should be able to cope without Summer.

"Anyway, Lucas... I really missed you..." Crissie whispered, burying her head into his chest, shocking him and making his face go red. The plan was working to distract Crissie, and was doing it all herself!

"Erm... Crissie... Before we end up losing each other again... Do you... Erm... Well... Want to go out with me?" Crissie hugged him even tighter.

"I- I crushed on you so much when at school... And when you left... I was distraught... I don't want to be without you!" Crissie sobbed into the undercover Pincher's chest. He never actually knew that she felt that way, despite them being best friends four years earlier. He just believed the rumours that he had been told about her, that she goes through at least one boyfriend a week.

"Then... What about until now?"

"All pervs... You aren't as much of a perv as they are though..." He then realised that the rumours were true... But she was comparing every single boy to him...

* * *

"Summer! Look out! Another ghost Pokemon!" Ben yelled, pulling Summer to the side as a Gastly flew at the two of them, Ukulele Pichu and Murph.

"Okay, this place is creeping me out!" Murph yelled, before turning around and running away.

"WIMP!" Ben yelled at him, and Pichu played a creepy sounding note on it's ukulele.

"Come on, Ben. We need to get that book. It may say something about this fortress thing the Pinchers want me to summon."

"True..." Ben stated, just as Summer found a doorway to go through.

"This way, Ben!" Summer yelled, before she ran to it. Ben had to stop to catch his breath though.

"Go... On a bit, but not too far..." Ben whispered, leaning against a wall. Summer nodded, and walked into the room, but the door slammed shut behind her.

"BEN!"

"Hello, Summer." The scared Ranger turned around, just as she felt something attack her from behind, making her unable to move... Like she was paralysed. Just as the Pokemon Pinchers had planned to happen.


	14. Forbidden friends and Ben loses control!

Ben sank to the ground sobbing. He'd lost Summer. Again. She was nowhere to be found within the old mansion. The only thing he 'found' was Murph, who was looking around wildly for him and Summer.

"Rand, Crissie, Leanne, Nema and Damon are all going to kill me! I've lost Summer! For all I know, the Pinchers could have her yet again!" Ben sobbed into his arm loudly.

"Don't worry, Ben! I will explain everything to them! Anyway, I think I know where that book is!" Murph stated, trying to cheer up Ben, but failing.

"I will go get it, but afterwards, please tell everyone to leave me alone." Ben's sad mood had turned into an irritated and annoyed mood. He could tell that the Pinchers had Summer. And they could use her against him, or anyone else they knew.

* * *

"Lucas, I missed you so much..." Crissie whispered, obviously unable to show just how much she missed him. Lucas wanted to keep his friend happy, but he knew that at some point soon, his dad would spoil it all. He had to tell her though. If he didn't, the pressure would kill him.

"Cri, I should have told you this earlier... B- But..."

"But what, Lucas?" Crissie asked, a strange look on her face.

"M- My dad... He is... Well... My dad is behind what happened to Summer. He knew that you were her sister, so he wanted to separate us, and he pulled me out of the Ranger School... He's forcing me to work as a Pincher, Crissie... We're enemies..."

"L- Lucas... I don't care. I can't stay mad at you for long... I love you, and I don't care about what that f***ing stupid father of yours forces to do... Just as long as I can keep meeting you..." Crissie hugged Lucas then, much to his surprise. After everything that his father had done to Crissie and her family, she still trusted him. He had no idea how or why. She just trusted him.

"Damn, my dad is after me..." Lucas then sighed, looking at his phone.

"Why trust him?"

"If I don't help him... Well... He'll kill me. After all... He was the one who killed my mum..."

"Lucas... I-"

"I've got to go, Cri."

"Please... Just five more minutes?"

"No, Crissie!"

"Please!"

"I can't Crissie. Look, meet me tonight at eight, in that little clearing we liked to play in when we were little, okay?"

"Th- The one near the centre of Renbow Island?"

"Yes, that one. Now please, I have to go..."

Crissie got annoyed when Lucas quickly ran off. Edward was slowly but steadily taking everone close to her away.

Lucas. Damon. Summer. And now that she has found Lucas again, he takes him away that time too. At least her brother was there to stay now...

* * *

"Pah! You think you can fool me?!" The wicked girl stood in front of Ben and Murph smirked.

"You're dumb, just like the rest of 'em. WHERE IS SUMMER?!" Ben snapped, clenching his fists.

"Don't ask me, you little insect." Ben was getting more pissed off by the second. He wanted his girlfriend. He wanted her before it was too late. He wanted to at least say bye to her if she did die.

"Shut your f***ing cake-hole, go and f***ing crawl back to your s***faced leaders and force them to f***ing bring Summer back here, you b****!" Ben lashed out at the girl, making her fall back into a large pile of books. The girl, who was known as Orange Eyes, who is Blue Eyes' replacement, made a loud groan in pain as she rolled onto the floor. Murph looked at Ben, and realised something was very wrong. When did Ben's eyes glow black?!

"B- Ben! Wh- What is the matter with you?!" Murph stammered, taking a step back from the strange behaving boy.

"Nothing is the matter. I need Summer!" He yelled, before falling backwards into a bookcase unconscious, for no reason in particular.

"I- It is be- because B- Ben surv- survived the same e- e- experiment as... Summer..." Orange Eyes trailed off, as she was sobbing through the pain. Ben, whilst he had lost control, had broken the girl's left leg and both of her arms without realising it. And Murph was just stuck there, unsure about what to do. Well, until Rand showed up to see what was taking so long.

* * *

That night, Crissie was looking at the clock in her bedroom eagerly. She had asked Rand if she could take a bit of a rest, due to what was going on and the lack of Pincher activity until Orange Eyes had been taken as a 'prisoner', when really, she had willingly went with them to have her injuries looked at, because of her lack of trust in Edward.

_7:48 PM_

Crissie decided that she had waited long enough, grabbed her coat and ran downstairs.

"I'll be back by midnight at the latest!" She yelled, before Leanne glared at her.

"Why midnight? Your curfew is at ten."

"Look, I met my best friend from when I was at Ranger School, and I asked him out on a date. He isn't like the other boys, I swear!"

"Eleven at the latest, Crissie."

"Please let it be midnight!"

"Fine then, but if you are not back by then, I swear to Arceus almighty himself that me and Rand will rip both you and that boy to pieces." Crissie gulped at that threat before running outside. She had wasted five minutes arguning with Leanne. She had just over five minutes to get to the clearing. Luckily, she got there at the same time as Lucas.

"So, you came then?"

"Yeah! Of course I did, Luca!"

"Luca?! This is payback for Cri, isn't it..."

"Yep."

"Well, this may not be a good time to tell you this... But my dad has Summer locked up somewhere. The thing is, only he and his three colleagues know where that place is. He has done something like paralyse her so that she can't lose any memories or anything until he snaps her out of that frozen state..."

"It's okay, Lucas. Rand and Ben are working on finding her at the moment."

"But I heard that Ben lost control earlier..."

"It is to do with Summer. He also survived the experiment, remember."

"Oh yeah, but lets stop concentrating on that. We should concentrate on each other..."

"Lucas... I still don't believe that it has been four years since we last met..."

"You mean four hours."

"I mean before that!"

"I'm kidding!"

"Good. I would have killed you if you weren't."

"I bet _you_ were kidding there."

"I wasn't." Lucas gulped. Crissie had always been the 'violent if you get me f***ed off' sort of person to him. That proved his point.

"Well, how have you been ever since we got separated, Crissie?"

"Bored as hell. You were so much fun to be around, and once you were gone, everything seemed so plain! As plain as the stupid algebra questions I got given once you left school that you usually answered for me before then."

"Never been good at maths, have you?"

"I'm **hopeless** at maths! I still don't know the answer for two add two!"

"Well, try and figure it out then."

"Erm... zero?"

"Try bigger."

"One hundred? Maybe?"

"A bit lower."

"Ninety nine! Is that it?"

"A LOT less. Less than ten."

"Seven?" Lucas facepalmed. Crissie wasn't playing around. She almost never played around. She was genuinely c*** at maths.

"No, Crissie... Lower!"

"Erm... Five!"

"A bit lower..."

"Derf!"

"Derf?..."

"Damn it, Summer! She tricked me into thinking that was a number! Erm... Three!"

"More..."

"Three point seven!"

"More, Crissie..."

"Erm... Four-"

"Yes!"

"-Point five?"

"Just four, Crissie!"

"Oh..." Crissie was a truly hopeless eighteen year old, especially as she didn't know maths.

"Don't worry. You'll get better."

"Thanks, Lucas... Anyway, I'm feeling a little tired..." Crissie whispered, lying down on the grass.

"I am a bit too..." Lucas yawned, lying down next to her. Crissie too his hand before falling asleep with her head on his chest. Lucas began to fall asleep then too. But he got the most abrupt awakening.

"LUCAS! HELP!" He sat up and noticed some people there, holding onto Crissie's arms. Not just any people. Pinchers.

"Let Crissie go right now or else!" He yelled, looking at Crissie who had fear evident in her tear filled eyes.

"They won't obey, _son._"

"Wah! D- Dad!"

"Lucas, you disobeyed what I said only to distract that girl! I never said to go out on a date with her! Now, both of you will pay, starting with her." Edward growled, pointing at the struggling Crissie.

"You have already taken my little sister away from me! Please! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" Crissie screamed, hoping to get someone's attention. Luckily, Nema had snook outside for some fresh air, and she heard Crissie scream. She quickly ran to tell Rand, Leanne and Ben quickly. But by the time they had got to the clearing, only Lucas and Crissie were there again. But dying. Both of them were barely breathing, and all because of Edward. Lucas' father. The man who was tearing apart Crissie's family.


	15. Fighting for control and for life!

Summer, despite being stuck in a paralysed state, was trapped inside a nightmare in her head. She was face to face to the monster within her.

"_So we finally meet, Summer..."_

"Go away."

"_How can I, Summer? I am you. You are me. We are stuck together."_

"You are wrong! You are me and Ben!"

"_So what if that boy came into contact with that little needle before we became one?"_

"Just go away!" Summer was feeling colder by the minute with that monster stood there. It almost felt like the monster was trying to kill her with words. Her own words killing herself.

"_Summer... You don't have much time left. Nor does Ben... Or your big sister."_

"What happened to Crissie?!"

"_She was caught with a Pincher leader. The one that replaced your brother. They were best friends long ago, and they were out on a date when they both got attacked."_ Summer shook her head before falling to her knees.

"Get away! Leave me alone! You're lying!" Summer sobbed, shaking her head whilst grasping it tightly.

"_Yes, Summer... Feed me your pain. Your desperation. You are just making me stronger! Stronger so I can control your body completely!"_

"NO!" Summer yelled, tears pouring down her face.

"_YES!" _Summer screamed out then, as the monster was trying to fight for the control of her body for when she woke up. She could feel the monster's cold, mutated hands trying to grab her throat and squeeze the life out of her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Summer screamed, just before she limply fell down. She had lost. When her body wakes up, the monster would be in control. She couldn't do anything.

* * *

Ben was just sat on his bed, hoping that wherever Summer was, she was alive. He just hoped that he didn't black out again. But he knew what the black out from the day before was about. It was a warning. A warning that the worst is to come.

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" _Ben heard be screamed. He thought that Summer was nearby, but she wasn't. He clenched his fists then, realising what he had heard. Summer was trapped in her own nightmare, and trying to fight off the monster.

"Summer..." Ben whispered, a few tears running down his face.

"_Benny?... Are you okay?..."_

"Wah! Summer?!" Ben yelled, looking around for the voice.

"_Ben, I'm stuck. Th- The monster is in control of my body... I am like... A soul with no body... Because of that, I can talk to you in your head."_

"Oh... But what about you?!"

"_I- I don't know, Ben... I'm scared. I don't know where the Pinchers have my body that has the monster in. I want to be with you so much, but I can't..."_

"But... If you aren't physically in your body, doesn't that mean that you could... Like materialise here?"

"_I don't know. I possibly could. I actually might try that..."_ Ben sighed, before he lay down on his bed.

"_Ben?... It worked! I'm in your room, when my body is elsewhere! This is so cool!" _Summer cheered. Ben sat up quickly and noticed Summer, well, a translucent Summer, stood there.

"Summer... I think you need to show everyone that you are still sort of with us. They think that all hope is lost of ever seeing you again..."

"_Oh my Arceus... And what about Crissie? How is she?"_

"I would go into her room and see if I were you... She is in a terrible state. It's a surprise if she would live to tomorrow night."

"_No! Not my big sister!"_ Summer sobbed, just as Ben stood up and walked over to her.

"Maybe knowing that you are still there may help." Summer nodded, before trying to put her hands on Ben's shoulders. But unlike normal 'ghosts', her hands stayed on Ben's shoulders. He ended up shivering though.

"We can feel each other... So..." Ben ended up hugging the 'ghost' girl then, and she hugged him back.

"_It is so strange... I mean, being almost invisible... It is so scary... And- Oh my Arceus, something feels weird..."_ Summer grasped her head, before she ended up growling.

"Summer?"

"_The monster! It is trying to- to- change me! It wants to mutate my body! It wants me to look like it so that it feels more 'at home'!"_

"I won't let that happen."

"_A- And it feels like it is... At the Faldera Volcano!"_

"Rand is there at the moment! I could tell him that you are somewhere there!"

"_Ben, it needs to be you to rescue me! The monster is not just me, remember! The monster is almost like... Our child. My DNA, and your DNA."_

"Okay, that creeps me out, Summer! I find it just plain creepy! It makes it seem like we have... Um..."

"_Thinking about it, you are right..."_ Summer laughed.

"So, do you want to see Crissie before we go out to the volcano?"

"_Yes."_

"Just be careful, as the guy she was attacked with, who is her PERMANENT boyfriend is with her. He's called Lucas."

"_Lucas?! Oh my gosh, I haven't seen him in years!" _Summer yelled, before the two of them ran out of the room. Ben told Summer to be quiet as he slowly opened the door.

"Hey, Lucas. How's Crissie?"

"Dunno. She seems to be getting worse, rather than better. Nothing also seems to stop the bleeding on her arm..."

"_Poor big sister..._" Summer whispered, quickly moving to next to Ben.

"But... My dad has Summer! How is she here?!"

"_The monster inside my body beat me when I tried to fight to keep control of my body. I have been kicked out of my own body... So... I'm kind of a ghost that you can physically feel._" Summer explained. Crissie began to stir then.

"O- Ouch..." Crissie groaned, before sobbing at the pain in her arm.

"_Crissie?! Are you okay?..."_ Summer whispered, sitting on the floor on her knees net to Crissie's bed.

"Summer?..." Crissie quietly whispered, before her eyes shut again.

"_It's too late to save her..."_ Summer whispered, pushing some hair out of her sister's face.

"No! She is going to live!" Lucas yelled, grasping Crissie's limp hand.

"_Lucas, my instincts are never wrong... They never have been, and this isn't going to be the last time... Crissie is almost likely going to die from her injuries."_ Ben couldn't stand seeing this sad scene unfold any more, and he slipped outside for some fresh air. But instead, he ended up face-to-face with Purple Eyes.

"Ha, just what I needed." Purple Eyes smirked, grabbing Ben's wrist.

"NOT THIS TIME!" Ben yelled, snatching his arm back and running away, towards the central part of Renbow Island.

"Edward, he is a lot stronger than last time somehow. He got away."

"_Well get him back! In order for our plans to work, we need the bodies of BOTH experiments!"_

"I will get him! Relax!"

"_No, I tell you how to get him. Rand is currently being distracted by Orange Eyes, who we recovered from where the Rangers had her trapped here on the volcano. I want you, whilst he is distracted here, to take his wife and actual daughter as hostages, and trap them in the Oblivia ruins. Ben will be forced to go there and rescue them, with Crissie out of action and Rand unavailable, and you will only let them go if Ben hands himself in to us."_

"Okay, Eddy. I will do that then." Purple Eyes snapped.


	16. Summer killed Ben's sister!

"Ben! You had us worried! You vanished without any reason!" Leanne snapped when Ben got back after trying to escape from Purple Eyes.

"I'm sorry! I was being chased by Purple Eyes!" Ben snapped, sitting on the sofa.

"_Crissie has... Well... Gone..."_ Ghostly Summer then whispered as she materialised in the room. Leanne almost fainted at that sight.

"Don't worry, Leanne! Summer isn't dead! This is the state she's in is whilst she is unconscious!" Ben yelled then, giving Summer a wary look.

"_Sorry for scaring you! I... Just think that... You should go see Crissie._" Summer whispered.

"Hey, Summer? I just had a thought."

"_What, Ben?"_

"You forgot about Crissie being your sister just before everything just before recent events happened!"

"_... You're right... I remember everything whilst like this, just not actually in my body..."_

"So... It is kind of like... Your memories have been fighting off that monster! That is why you have lost almost all of your memories!"

"_And this ghost like body I am in IS my memories!"_

"Meaning that... You remember everything." Ben sighed then, before burying his face in his hands. Ben then shivered when Summer put her ghostly arm around him.

Summer looked at him in the face before frowning.

"_E- Even that, Ben."_ Ben sighed again before he actually began crying.

"But why, Summer? Why do that to me?"

"_I'm sorry! I swear! I had no control over my actions!"_

"YOU KILLED MY LITTLE SISTER THOUGH! HOW CAN YOU BE SORRY?!"

"_B- Ben!"_

"Forget it, Summer. It's over. Everything is over. Our friendship is over. You being my girlfriend is over. I'm going now."

"_Going where?!"_

"Where else do you think?! I'm going to Almia. ANYWHERE AWAY FROM YOU!" Ben snapped, storming out. Summer began crying then. But she had, in a way, killed Ben's sister. Summer had lost control of her actions and the monster had taken brief control of her body. She was at Ranger school at the same time as Ben and his sister. Ben referred to his sister as little because she was born two hours after him. Whilst it was at lunch time, Summer, Ben and his sister were eating lunch together at the ascension square. Summer began to feel unwell, and she accidentally lost control through that, and she accidentally lashed out at Ben's sister, knocking her into the ocean. Ben managed to pull her out whilst she was alive. His sister ended up with hypothermia though, and died a few days later.

Ben always had it on his mind since then, and he had forgiven her because of her memory loss, but now... He couldn't forgive her.

He wished that his sister never died.

But Summer has lost her own sister too, meaning that she was in a relatively similar situation. But Crissie didn't die indirectly because of Ben, unlike Ben's sister , who died indirectly because of Summer.

And Summer hated herself for it.

She had no escape in her current form. Only in her body she did.

No escape from it for either of them.


	17. One small kiss and Summer is back!

Ben looked out at the ocean and sighed. He regretted yelling at Summer the way he did. But he had blacked out. He had no control over what he was saying. He honestly did miss his sister, but he would never do _that_ to Summer! Not in a million years!

But he had yelled at her.

Left her crying.

Almost...

Abandoned her.

But Ben had something to do now. He wanted to apologise to Summer. But not to the Summer that remembers everything. The one who is made of her memories. He wanted to apologise to the actual, physical Summer.

He hadn't left Oblivia, like he said he would. He was on the Faldera Volcano. He intended to rescue Summer's body.

* * *

"Oh, don't cry, Summer! Ben probably never meant it!" Damon whispered to Summer as her ghostly form sobbed onto her pillows.

"_He did! He broke up with me and stormed out!"_

"Summer..."

"_Just go away! It's bad enough about what happened to Crissie!"_

"Summer, you do know that there is still a way to keep Crissie with us..."

"_SHE DIED IN FRONT OF ME AND LUCAS! How is there still a way?..."_

"You need your water powers, Summer. But you need to be in your body to use them, don't you?"

"_Yeah? So? WHAT CAN MY FREAKING POWERS DO?!"_ Damon sighed before taking his sister's ghostly hand.

"You can heal yourself with your powers, right?"

"_Yeah? Oh! I could heal Crissie's injuries with my water powers and that may also help her body sort of... Reboot!"_

"Yes! But you will probably forget once you are in your body..."

"_No, I will write a note for myself!"_

"So, will we end up heading off to the Faldera Volcano then?"

"_Well we may as well try without Ben..."_ Damon gave her a strange look before standing up.

"You going with me or are you quickly materialising there now?"

"_Going with you... __I don't want to be on my own..."_

* * *

Ben kicked a rock as he strolled up the volcano. He knew that he should have told _someone_ where he was. But he didn't have the courage. He just kept on telling himself that he was stupid and an idiot for a while longer whilst walking up before noticing something. Or someone.

"Rand?!" Ben yelled, running over the Ranger lying on the ground, covered in all sorts of burns and injuries.

"Ugh... Ben? What are you doing here?..."

"I upset Summer... I didn't have the courage to apologise to her so I came here..." Rand growled when he said that he had upset Summer, before he clenched his fists.

"I will kill you after this, Ben... But first, rescue her... She is at the very peak..." Rand whispered, weakly pointing to the top of the volcano. Ben looked up and gulped. Fire. Lots of fire. He lost everyone close to him except his twin by fire. He just didn't want to think about it.

_For Summer, Ben. Do it for Summer..._

He was repeatedly saying that in his head.

_For Summer, Ben. Do it for Summer._

It helped him to gain his confidence.

_FOR SUMMER!_

Ben needed to do this. It would help him take his anger out on Edward and his 'friends'.

He carefully navigated up most of the volcano, and he was hearing the peak. He his behind a large boulder as he spied on the Pinchers, including Purple Eyes, Orange Eyes and Edward.

"Ha! I don't believe that he was so STUPID to come here!" Orange Eyes laughed.

"Yes. We should... Teach that traitor a lesson. Could we, Eddy?" Purple Eyes smirked. Edward nodded, and Ben realised that he was in quite a bit of trouble. The Pinchers were approaching the boulder to head down the volcano. He slipped back into the shadows, until only Edward was left behind. There was an archway made out of rock leading to the very peak.

Ben looked through the archway from behind the boulder.

And he went pale.

Summer's actual body was there. It was just glowing completely black.

"NO!" Ben yelled, moving out from behind it and glaring at Edward.

"Well, hello, Ben. How did you sneak up here?"

"I-"

"_He wanted to apologise to me."_ Ben turned around and noticed memory Summer stood there.

"WHA-?!" Edward yelled, looking between the actual Summer and memory Summer.

"_I got kicked out of my own body, Edward. That enough for you?"_ Summer snapped, before looking at Ben.

"I'm ever so sor-"

"_I know, Ben. You blacked out._" Summer smirled, before grabbing his wrist.

"Summer?"

"_Just go with this. You will probably feel a little woozy, but it will be worth it."_ Ben grabbed his head as soon as his head did feel just as Summer said. When he opened his eyes after briefly shutting them, he gasped. Right in front of him... Was the actual Summer. Ben began to cry. Summer meant everything to him. But seeing the monster in control?

It scared him.

"_Ben... There is only one way for me to regain control of my body..."_ Ben gave the memory Summer a strange look before she sighed. Summer walked so that she was face-to-face with Ben, and the dark aura began to fade quite a bit. All it took was for Summer to give Ben a qick kiss to make the aura fade. But the Summer that remembered everything was gone. It was just... Summer. Not the Summer made of memories and the body of Summer.

Just Summer.

"Ouch... My head..." Summer groaned, her hands on her face.

"Summer!" Ben yelled, falling to his knees and hugging her.

"O- Okay, Ben! I'm not dead, am I?!"

"You have no idea, Summer..."

"And where are we?"

"Faldera Volcano..."

"More like... The last place that you two will ever see!" Edward shouted in the distance. Ben and Summer then noticed a Moltres was there. But if Edward ran the Pinchers, wouldn't he have pinched it?

More like... He ordered it to attack the two teens. Ben held onto Summer even tighter, before he heard a familiar voice to duck down. He quickly did that, and the Moltres missed their heads by inches.

"How did you know to get down, Ben?" Summer whispered after Edward had muttered some curses and ran off.

"Something told me to..." Not just something. His dead twin sister told him to.

"Hey! You two! We've been worried sick!" Damon yelled as he and Rand reached the top of the volcano. He had obvious signs of just being in some sort of fight visible on him.

"There isn't anything to worry about..." Summer whispered as she clumsily stood up with Ben's help.

"I think so..." Ben then whispered, noticing the severity of Summer's brother's injuries.

"Anyway... Don't we have a Crissie to revive?..." Damon weakly laughed.

"Crissie?..." Summer asked, proving that she didn't keep her memories as she 'returned' to her body. It cheered Ben up though. She wouldn't remember what had happened earlier...


	18. Crissie! Summer and Ben's first kiss!

Summer looked between Ben, Damon, Rand, Leanne, Nema and Lucas, confused as to what she did to help Crissie.

"Ben... My head really hurts from using my water powers... And do I know anyone here other than you?" Summer asked Ben, who was hugging her tightly, scared that he may lose her again.

"Yeah, you know all of them. The blonde guy with the red eyes, that's your older brother, Damon. The midget is your foster sister, Nema-"

"HEY!"

"Well, the two adults are your foster parents, Rand and Leanne."

"I don't have parents?"

"We haven't been with our actual parents in over six years, Summer. They died when you were eight. These two adopted us when you were ten." Damon explained to the almost memory-less girl. Summer looked at Rand and Leanne for confirmation, and they nodded.

"Well, the girl in the bed is yours and Damon's older sister, Crissie. The guy-"

"Is Lucas? I somehow figured that out from when you were talking to him before, Ben." Lucas gave Summer a faint smile as Crissie's hand slowly moved.

"She's alive!" Lucas then shouted, grabbing her hand.

"Wh- What's going on?..." Crissie coughed, not bothering to open her eyes.

"You died, Crissie..." Nema stated, looking down at her feet.

"Does that mean you are all dead?"

"No, crazy! This lot made he use my powers to bring you back!" Summer huffed, leaning on Ben''s shoulder to the point that the two of them fell to the ground into a very awkward position.

"Ben..." Rand then growled, just as Leanne grabbed his wrist to make him calm down. Summer quickly jumped up and helped Ben to his feet.

"Sorry, Ben!"

"Feel sorry for me, not you feel sorry for yourself! Rand wants to kill me enough..." Ben awkwardly laughed, jumping behind Summer.

"Don't worry, Ben! I would protect you no matter what, hun!" Summer giggled, hugging Ben. Ben went bright red in the face then. Summer called him hun! She still remembered that they were going out! Ben hugged her back then, making Crissie grimace.

"Do that somewhere else, and away from that guy." Crissie pointed to Rand as she sat up with Lucas' help. Summer laughed before dragging Ben out of the room.

"You took her seriously?!"

"Heh, the Rand comment I assume is true, after I fell onto you!"

"I suppose..." Ben laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"And... Well, she also just woke up. I bet she won't appreciate too many people with her at once."

"So... You remember that we are going out?"

"Of course! I hope it is the last memory to go when it is too late for me..."

"Summer..."

"Ben, why do you stick with me? I'm going to be lost forever in a few days. How do you cope knowing that?"

"Because... If you go, I will end up going too, once you have completely gone, and lost all awareness. I will go when Summer is completely dead, and it is just the monster."

"What do you mean?!"

"When you have completely died, I will die too. We're connected, if you remember. We both were the only experiment survivors..." Ben hugged Summer even closer than before then, mainly to hide the fact that he was crying.

"Ben... You don't deserve to die as much as me."

"Summer! Don't you even DARE to say that! That f***ing Edward and those Pinchers deserve to die! You don't!" Summer began to cry then, because Ben actually, genuinely cared for her. Summer stopped crying though, because Ben went and kissed her.

"B- Ben... Th- That was my first kiss..." Summer whispered, hugging him yet again. Ben didn't want to tell her that this was their first actual kiss, but they had kissed before, on Faldera Volcano when she was like a ghost.


	19. Within Ben! Crissie and Lucas' escape!

"I- I really need to get some time away from Oblivia..." Crissie groaned the next day, leaning on Lucas' shoulder. Lucas put his arm around her shoulder and sighed.

"We all do, Crissie, but we can't actually leave Oblivia..." Rand stated, but he just shut his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked as Crissie shut her eyes and dropped off into a light sleep on him. Then Lucas looked around and sighed.

"I'm surprised nobody else is here to wind us up. I'm surprised that _you_ aren't winding us up, Rand." Lucas awkwardly laughed.

"Crissie's eighteen, your eighteenth birthday was yesterday, and I have no right to wind anyone with Crissie up now." Lucas sighed before he fell asleep leaning on Crissie's head. Rand had to admit, those two did look cute together.

* * *

Summer and Ben had also fell asleep by that point, but in Summer's room.

But they didn't have what people would regularly call a 'dream'. They had something much different to worry about whilst sleeping.

"_Ben."_

The scared boy opened his eyes in the strange area in both his and Summer's minds. Everything seemed all dark and murky, with some sort of heavy fog everywhere.

"Summer?" Ben asked, hoping it was Summer who woke him up.

"_Ben."_

"S- Summer? I- Is that you?"

"_BEN."_

"Summer?! Is this a prank or something?!"

"_Listen, boy."_ Ben looked about in fear. Nobody was there.

"Wh- Who are you?!"

"_I am you. And I am Summer. I am both of you."_

"Who the hell are you and where am I?!"

"_I am the opposite of the monster that resides in Summer. I am the creature of light that resides in you, Ben."_

"What do you mean?!"

"_I can't talk any more... Farewell, Ben..."_

Ben felt almost freaked out by that. Knowing that Summer has some sort of evil creature inside her and that he had some sort of angelic creature inside himself scared him.

* * *

Summer was stuck in, for some strange reason, a world the exact opposite of what Ben was in. It was clear and white.

"_Summer. I told you that we would meet again soon."_

"Get the f*** out of my body, you monster!"

"_I can't, Summer. I am you. I am Ben. You are me."_

"Leave me alone!"

"_Summer... You don't get it. I have no way to escape from your body unless your body gets destroyed."_

"So you want me to die, huh?"

"_No, your memories are fighting me off. I kill off the memories so that I can thrive, an slowly take over control to destroy your body."_

"Hmph. Not if I have anything to do with it!"

"Ben!" Summer hugged Ben tightly as he appeared next to Summer. Moments later, the two of them felt really unwell, and both of them felt a sharp pain near their hearts. A bright flash later, and there was a large ball of light, and another of darkness between the two teens, who had been knocked to the floor during the bright flash.

"B- Ben! I'm scared!"

"S- So am I, Summer!" Ben scrambled to his feet and ran over to Summer and helped her up. Summer sobbed into Ben's shoulder until they heard something going on.

"_Leave the children be!"_

"_No. It is destiny. MY destiny to destroy these two pests!"_

"_As soon as I tell Arceus that you have escaped your prison of light-"_

"_Arceus?! That b****** that had me locked away for millenia? Yeah right. I will have at least killed the girl by the time that __**Arceus**__ gets any f***ing message!"_

Ben looked at Summer in fear.

"I can't take this! I want to go back! Back to Oblivia! Back home!" Summer screamed into Ben's chest, trying to muffle her voice.

"_Children, I shall send you back. This is a fight between light and dark that you need not witness." _The white creature stated, before everything around Summer and Ben faded and they ended up on the floor of Summer's room.

"What was that?..." Ben stammered, hugging Summer even tighter than ever.

"B- Ben! C- Can't breathe!"

"Wah! Sorry..." Ben whispered, loosening his grip.

"But... I only knew that that dark light was the monster... What was the white light?"

"That is some sort of weird creature that claims to be inside me, which is the exact opposite of the monster."

"Hmm... Oh well..." Summer actually fell asleep this time, and Ben put her on her bed.

"Wake-"

"SHHH, NEMA!" Ben hissed at the young girl.

"But you two have been in here all night! It's nine in the morning!"

"But... We haven't... been able to sleep... With the monster disturbing... us when we tried to..." Ben sat down and fell asleep then, and Nema rolled her eyes before she skipped downstairs.

"So, Nema?"

"Summer and Ben only just fell asleep. The monster kept them awake all night."

"Oh..." Leanne whispered, just as Rand ended up jumping over the banisters of the stairs and into the kitchen.

"RAND! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT?! And anyway, how are Crissie and Lucas?" Leanne started off snapping at her husband.

"Well... They aren't in Oblivia. You know that the Pinchers literally have Oblivia surrounded and we can't leave?"

"Yeah?"

"Crissie and Lucas teleported out with Crissie's Gardevoir. They left a note, saying that it is dangerous or the two of them to stay in Oblivia. Apparently Edward could use Crissie to blackmail Lucas into becoming a Pincher again and to obtain Summer and Ben easily." Rand explained, handing it over to Leanne.

"Oh boy... Anyway, Nema, could you help me out for a bit? The festival in Cocona Village is happening tonight, and we need to sort a few things out." Nema nodded before the two of them left.

But the two of them never arrived at Cocona Village.

* * *

"Lucas... Are you sure that we should have left them? I mean, my family-"

"Crissie... This is the right thing to do. We will come back on the day that the Pinchers become able to call the Sky Fortress."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Crissie. I care for you too much to let you be used for blackmail."

"Okay, Lucas... But if my sister dies-"

"She won't. That monster won't kill her."

"Okay. I trust you..."


	20. Help from Almia!

Summer yawned as she woke up, before looking at her alarm clock.

_3:30PM_

"Damn it." Summer got out of bed and yawned. Ben began to stir from the chair that he had fell asleep on once he had heard Summer wake up.

"What's the time, Summer?..."

"Half past three in the afternoon. We'd better not leave everyone worrying." Ben nodded before yawning and standing up. "And if I were you, don't even consider doing something stupid. Not after last night. I'm not in the mood."

"Seriously, Summer?"

"Yes, Ben. I just have a bit of a headache." Ben nodded before he put his arm over her shoulder and walked downstairs with her, just to be met with a worried looking Rand trying to call someone on his phone.

"Gah! Where are they?!" Rand stressed, before sitting down at the kitchen table looking really upset.

"Rand? What's going on?" Ben asked, before Rand looked up at the two fourteen year olds and frowned.

"Leanne and Nema disappeared whilst they went to Cocona Village."

"What about Crissie and Lucas?" Summer asked, nibbling on a biscuit that she had grabbed. Rand shrugged his shoulders before Ben moved his head around as though he was looking for something. Summer gave him a strange look before the wall went and crumbled away in some sort of explosion. Ben had picked up that the explosion would happen before it actually did happen.

Summer began to feel uneasy though. She felt as though she had to get away quickly. But her reaction wasn't quick enough.

"Hehehe... Long time no see, Summer." Summer then felt her arms get grabbed from behind and tied up.

"E-ard?! -Ur-e -yes?!" Summer gasped as she ended up having her mouth covered, preventing her from talking any more.

"We can't risk anything. Knock out the other two here. Frankly, I don't care if Ben I another experiment. He is still literally completely human. But Summer here..." Summer couldn't catch any more of what the people said. She heard some sort of commotion nearby, and two loud thuds. She easily figured that it was Ben and Rand both falling to the floor. The next thing she knew, something hit her in the back of her head, knocking her clean out.

* * *

In Almia, there was quite a commotion going on.

"I am getting sick and tired of the lack of reports from Oblivia! Rhythmi, try and contact them!" Hastings ordered the teenage operator, who just shook her head.

"No, Hastings. There is something up with the wireless tower in Oblivia. There is a major problem there..." Hastings turned around and noticed Crissie stood there, Lucas just behind her.

"Crissie Minami, how is there a problem?!" Hastings yelled at the eighteen year old Ranger, who flinched and hugged Lucas because of how scared of him she was.

"The Pokemon Pinchers destroyed all form of communication that Rangers may use, except for my Gardevoir. They are trying to prevent anyone from coming to help us, and more specifically, help Summer."

"Why is there something special about Summer to these Pinchers?"

"Summer is the result of an experiment of theirs. You know the hundreds of disappearances of ten year olds four years ago?"

"Yes, Crissie. I believe I sent you, Wendy, Sven, Lunick and Solana to investigate."

"Well, Summer and Ben were two of the ten year olds taken. The Pinchers basically wanted a weapon to help them to take over the world, so they carried out an experiment on each and every ten year old, watching them suffer until their final breath. The thing is, they only had two children left to do, before they went to look for more ten year olds. Those two were Summer and Ben. They decided to carry out the experiment on Ben first. Ben tried to fight them away, and he managed to escape from their grasp just as the needle that was used slightly came into contact with his arm. Ben ran before he collapsed as darkness basically began to eat him alive, like what had happened to the other children. Summer had managed to escape though, and she noticed Ben. Just as she noticed Ben on his knees on the floor, they grabbed her, and using the same needle, they did the experiment with Summer. But she seemed perfectly fine afterwards, and yelled at Ben to get up. Ben fought off the darkness, and they both tried to escape together. Then Ben just collapsed, as he practically looked dead... But that was after Summer ended up turning into a monster of darkness and hurting him. So Summer escaped after she returned to normal, just to collapse just outside the base and be found by Rand. Ben woke up and escaped after the base was abandoned, and managed to get back to Almia to show his now deceased twin that he was okay." Lucas explained, as Crissie sobbed into his arm.

"How do you know so much though, whoever you are?" Hastings asked Lucas, who gulped.

"M- My Dad is th- the leader of the Pinchers... H- He forced me to watch all of them d- die..." Everyone gasped, including Crissie, at what Lucas had just said. None of them ever knew that he was forced to watch them all die. Crissie then thought that something was wrong.

"Gardevoir. Go see if everything is okay at home." Gardevoir vanished and reappeared moments later and gave her a vision of what was currently happening in Oblivia.

"Ben and Rand are unconscious. Summer is being kidnapped! Lucas, I knew we shouldn't have left!"

"Ugh, do you two think you can return? Kate, Keith, Kellyn and Rhythmi will go with you both as help. Oblivia must be in serious danger if the Pinchers have Summer."


	21. Thirteen Hours left!

"Come on, it has to be around here somewhere! We've been looking around here for days!"

"I know, we just need to keep looking! The more we stall, the more likely Oblivia may get destroyed!"

"Where is it?! Ugh, this is so- There it is! In that bush!"

"Yes! We may have a chance to be able to have a better chance at helping Oblivia and the world now!"

* * *

"Ben... Rand... Wake up... WAKEY WAKEY!" Ben jolted up at Murph's yelling, and noticed a few other people behind him. Ben's vision was blurred though, so he couldn't tell who they were.

"Ugh... What is going on?..." Rand groaned as he just about stood up before falling back down.

"Careful! Your leg looks broken!" One of the people shouted and Ben blinked a few times and realised who had spoke. That was Crissie. She had returned to Oblivia, but not just with Lucas. Kate, Keith, Kellyn and Rhythmi too, as Hastings had ordered.

"Wait a second... Where's Summer?!" Ben then yelled, when he realised that his girlfriend was not amongst the people there.

"Oblivia Ruins." Everyone then noticed Damon and Sarah stood in the doorway, Summer and Crissie's brother looking at the screen of something like a phone.

"Where have you two been?!" Rand then growled, knowing that the two of them had been absent for a few days.

"To get this." Damon stated, holding up the phone thing in his hand.

"Oh! That's one of those devices that my Dad and his friends have, to track Summer, isn't it?" Lucas asked before Damon nodded.

"Me and Sarah stole one and hid it on Mitonga Island, just in case we needed it if Edward ever got too annoying so that we could find Summer. This is a situation that I'm glad that the Pinchers had decided to plant some sort of tracking thing on Summer." Rand then had an angry looking face on, scaring everyone except the three former Pinchers.

"THEY'VE BEEN TRACKING SUMMER?!"

"Yep." Sarah stated, looking at her fingernails.

"Unfortunately." Lucas confirmed.

"Yes, they f***ing have been." Damon growled, knowing that the Pinchers had his and Crissie's little fourteen year old sister.

"When did they start to track her?" Kate and her inquisitive mind then innocently asked, hoping that Rand wouldn't get mad at her.

"Ever since she survived the experiment."

"Over four years..."

* * *

"Let me go, you idiots!" Summer screamed as she was then pushed into something like a wall.

"Sure, we'll let go of you, but not let you go. Your days are numbered, Summer Minami. Actually, more like hours."

"Wh- What?!"

"You don't get it, do you? We have found a way to control when you will finally become the monster and stay as that monster. You have thirteen hours left, so until the clocks all strike midnight." Summer froze and sunk to her knees and began to cry then. She was trapped. She was running out of time. She was so close to death, it was unbelievable.

"_Maybe, if you act all weak, I may start to control you now, you pest. Once your body is out of the equation, I will be invincible! And you... Will have passed away."_ Summer shook her head and clenched her fists to the point that there was blood on her hands. But it was black blood.

_I won't let this happen! _

"_Oh, it will, Summer. You have no say."_

_I will fight you off!_

"_No you won't... But if you act like that..."_ Summer gulped as her hands got surrounded by a dark aura. It was happening quicker than she had thought it would.

Her time was running out. Fast.


	22. Facing up to facts! Part 1

Everyone was quiet whilst they were trying to think of a way to get to the Oblivia Ruins to rescue the three that were stuck there. It was 1 PM, leaving Summer with only eleven hours left before it would be too late. The silence was broken however, by Rhythmi getting some sort of message from the Ranger Union.

"What was that?!" Ben yelled, gasping for breath after the sudden loud noise. Crissie peered over Rhythmi's shoulder to look at the message.

"Hastings has found something out... Something about Summer..." Rhythmi whispered.

"Well, I want to know this then. This is mine and Crissie's little sister we are talking about after all." Rhythmi gulped before saying what it was about.

"Summer isn't a monster. Nor is any monster thing living inside her. The experiment had Pokemon DNA used in it, not some sort of randomly made up DNA. But, because of the Pinchers' evil intentions, it ended up corrupted. But, just before ten year olds began to go missing about fifty at a time, the Darkrai that is the guardian of the Luminous Crystal disappeared for a few days and reappeared in a bad state and ill. Hastings done some research... And the 'monster' inside Summer... Is just a Darkrai, corrupted by evil and darkness. That is why it appears completely black. Oh, and there is something else Hastings found out. Apparently, a Mewtwo from here in Oblivia went missing at the same time as the Darkrai. The Mewtwo reappeared in a similar state to Darkrai too. But the DNA wasn't corrupted. It was fighting against the corruption. Apparently, if anyone else survived the experiment, the Mewtwo would be inside them." Rhythmi explained. The eyes of everyone but the Almians then fell onto Ben.

"Ben?... Don't you have something to say?..." Rand stated, giving him a scarily serious look.

"Uh... I- I survived that experiment... I have the scars to prove it..." Ben moved his right hand to the top of his left arm and held onto it. The least significant of the scars were there. The bigger and more significant scars were under his shirt.

"So that means... Mewtwo is stood right there?" Keith asked, totally confused about what was going on.

"No, it's inside me." Ben growled, before he felt some sort of twitch in his arms. Then an image suddenly flashed for a few brief moments in his head. "Ten and a half hours left..."

"Wait- WHAT?!" Crissie yelled, before she began to stress out and cry.

"I know where they are holding Summer though... At least I think. My Dad, unknowingly to me, took me to some sort of ruined fortress on Sophian Island when I was little, before he murdered my Mum. I knew that he was doing some research into the place though. He must have been planning something." Lucas then stated, before trying to calm Crissie down.

"Well tell you what, why doesn't Lucas, Crissie and Ben go to this fortress place. The rest of us go through these Oblivia Ruins and rescue Leanne and Nema." Kellyn suggested, breaking his silence.

"I'm going with anyone who goes for Summer." Damon huffed. Sarah then linked arms with him and nodded.

"And I'm going with him too!"

"Okay, so us five go after Summer and everyone else to Leanne and Nema." Ben stated, looking more determined than ever. Rand then tried to stand up, but couldn't.

"I can't. Those Pinchers broke my leg when they knocked me and Ben out when they grabbed Summer yesterday." Rand growled, annoyed that he couldn't help his family.

"Looks like I will have to stay behind too." Murph then stated, before Ben got another weird twitch.

"Remember, we have until midnight before we either stop the Pinchers, or have to get everyone out of Oblivia." Ben stated, before looking at everyone he had met and thinking of the places he had been in Oblivia, but mostly thinking of Summer. He didn't want to spoil anything for anyone, but that may be the only option if it got too late.

"Well... Lets go then..." Crissie whispered, using her Gardevoir to teleport everyone to Sophian Island, by the Silver Falls.

"Okay, the Ruins are up that path that leads to behind the Ruins. Knowing the Pinchers, Leanne and Nema would be held at the very far end." Damon stated, before the four people not going to find the fortress went into the ruins.

"To get to the fortress, we need to go around the side of the Ruins. We just need to get across the river..." Lucas explained, wondering how they could get across.

"Gardevoir isn't used to teleporting nine people at once. She's used to two or three people at most. She's too tired." Ben then picked up a pebble and threw it into the water.

"It's only ankle deep, couldn't we just walk through?" Ben laughed, getting to the other side with ease.

"Oh yeah..." Crissie laughed as she ran to the other side.

Summer, however, at 11:45 PM was trying to delay her almost unavoidable death as much as she could. She was trying to keep at least one thought in her head. And that one thought was of her being with Ben. She also kept saying his name, to try and stop herself from forgetting.

"Ben... Where are you, Ben?... Wait a second... Who _is _Ben?..." Then she got a splitting pain in her head, before she fell to the ground. A layer of sweat began to form on her forehead. She knew that something bad was going to happen. But that was just instincts, not any form of memory. She was more like an empty shell, instead of a human girl that had a Darkrai living inside her.

"It is beginning now. We just have a few... flies to swat down before my time to rule the world arrives at midnight!"

"_YOUR_ TIME?! You said it was _OUR_ TIME earlier!"

"I lied. You three were also pawns in my ultimate plan. Goodbye, Arley, Hocus and Kasa."

"You traitor! You betrayed your friends! You betrayed my mother! YOU BETRAYED ME!" The other five had managed to reach where they had Summer. Lucas was who yelled at Edward then, and Ben was there, looking ultimately pissed off.

"Just one more thing that I must do before I become the ultimate ruler... You see, because I control Summer's actions, I can get that Darkrai inside her to kill every single one of you here."

"_You are wrong, Edward... I control my own actions... I have found my own way to control myself... And, all I need to do... Is escape this human's body!"_ Ben then began to feel rather unwell then, and he leant against a pillar and grasped his head. Seconds later, a large dark pulse attack went through the whole fortress and the entire Oblivia Region. Windows smashed, wooden houses destroyed. Boats sunk, plants uprooted. Dolce Island destroyed...

The pillars in the fortress began to crumble then, and everyone realised that they had to get out. The only people who never left were Edward, because he still aimed for world domination; Summer's silings because they couldn't leave Summer there... and Ben, because he didn't have the heart to leave Summer behind and because he still didn't feel well.

"Summer... You wouldn't want this to happen to your best friend, would you?! Or your siblings!" That first sentence almost was able to do something... But Midnight then struck. The Darkrai had literally full control of Summer's body. But the Darkrai then suddenly fell out, letting Summer fall into a heap on the ground. Edward shook his head over how badly his plan was turning out. He then fled, knowing that it was too late to turn back.

Suddenly the pillar that Ben was sat under feeling ill then began to collapse then. Ben was sure that he was done for. He was sure that it was too late for him. But he felt someone grab hold of him just before he got buried alive.

Crissie and Damon were stood there shaking with fear then. They saw their little sister and her boyfriend get buried alive in rubble.

"_Two pests down... Two to go!"_


	23. Facing up to facts! Part 2

**Summer's eyes shot open suddenly when she didn't feel any sort of pain. She was sure that she had been killed instantly. One thing was definite though. She had no form of injuries that were recent. They only really were scars. And... She remembered everything. Her name, her family, her past, and everything else that she had forgotten because of the experiment. She sat up and realised that she was in her bedroom.**

**"****How did I get here?... And since when have I been I dunno, sleeping for six months?" Summer then stumbled out of bed, and tripped on one of her shoes and scraping her hand on the side of her bedside table. Her hand then felt sore and she noticed that it was bleeding a slight bit.**

**"****I'm... Alive?!" Her door opened a slight bit then after she had picked herself up and looked at her hand some more.**

**"****SUMMER!" Ben ran over to Summer and hugged her tightly then.**

**"****Are we alive?..."**

**"****Yes... Mewtwo saved us from getting crushed by that rubble. You just fell unconscious because of how weak you were after everything that had happened six months ago."**

**"****Can you tell me everything that had happened, Ben?..."**

**"****From when you fell unconscious?"**

**"****Yes please..."**

**_Summer's siblings were frozen with fear when the Darkrai moved closer and closer to them, trying to kill them both on the spot. After seeing Summer and Ben get buried under the rubble, they were sure that they were dead._**

**"****_I- if Summer could see this... She'd want us to stop this psycho Darkrai, right? So lets do that!" Crissie then shouted, knowing that her little sister would have stayed strong if it was her under the rubble._**

**"****_Right. We just need to- WAH!" The two siblings yelled out in shock when the rubble that had collapsed on Summer and Ben had been scattered all around the room. They turned to face where Summer and Ben were meant to have been buried, but noticed something different. Ben was there, alive like Summer. He was hugging Summer with his eyes shut, before opening them and realising that he and Summer had survived. All of them noticed that Mewtwo was there then, and had used protect around Summer and Ben to protect them. But the Darkrai used that as an opportunity, and attacked Crissie, sending her flying into the ground and making her moan in pain._**

**_A few brief moments later, and Damon was also on the floor injured. Darkrai then focussed on Summer and Ben, and attacked Mewtwo._**

**"****_They should be dead!"_**

**"****_No, Darkrai... These two teenagers have been destined for much more after this in their lives. Arceus wants them protecting!"  
"Arceus is a lie!"_**

**"****_If Arceus is a lie... Then explain the person stood behind you." The Darkrai turned around and turned back again._**

**"****_I killed that brat! She is dead..."_**

**"****_Oh no I'm not, I was dead. I wasn't meant to die of hypothermia! And by the way... Anyone who trys to hurt my brother and my best friend and my best friend's siblings... Are the ones who shouldn't be here!" Then Arceus did appear._**

**"****_Darkrai... This has gone too far now... Using a human to give yourself a body... That is unforgivable! Breaking the laws of Pokemon nature! And that means... You will never be allowed into the light again. You shall be imprisoned in darkness for eternity." The Darkrai tried to fight back, but couldn't. It couldn't fight against Mewtwo and Arceus. But he faded away._**

**"****Wait a second, Ben... You were the only person who lost a sibling to hypothermia..."**

**"****And she's alive and well now!"**

**"****Really?!"**

**"****Yep!"**

**"****And my brother and sister?"**

**"****Crissie's crippled for life. Broke her back and is stuck in either bed or a wheelchair. Your brother has decided to help Nema with her experiments and such. They've actually stopped exploding on her since he began to help her, honestly. He only got a scar on his face though, so he isn't that bothered with it. Well, except when he makes out with Sarah."**

**"****She's still here? Wow."**

**"****Yeah. She's decided to help Leanne with all of that historic stuff."**

**"****Anyone else to mention before I leave the room? Lucas? Kate? Keith? Kellyn? Rhythmi?"**

**"****Lucas is Crissie's... I dunno... Carer all day and night? Is that what it is? The other four have returned to Almia and have decided that they fell in love with Oblivia and want to return every so often."**

**"****You have gotta love Oblivia!"**

**"****Oh, and we are both permanently stationed here... Birthday girl..."**

**"****What?! Birthday girl?!" Summer looked at her styler then.**

**"****Oh my Arceus, it is! Hey, at least I remembered what my birthday is, right?"  
"Yeah... Well, lets go down, eh? People are beginning to give up hope of you ever waking up!"**

**"****Sure thing!"**

* * *

**A/N There is only one chapter left, unfortunately, which will be Summer's birthday party and how it turns out. May be a happy ending. May be a sad. It all depends!**


	24. Final chapter!

"Wait, Ben! Just before we go and see everyone... I need to tell you something." Ben gave Summer a strange look, before remembering that she remembered everything that she had forgotten by now.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"When I fell into the ocean, when I blocked that attack in the sky... I got this strange vision when I was in the water, and I had seen these submerged ruins... It was of me... Well... That Darkrai had taken complete control of me, and I attacked you... And that pillar that Mewtwo saved us from getting crushed by had killed you... I was so scared that it was going to happen..." Ben looked at Summer, who was beginning to cry, before hugging her.

"Well, it never happened, Summer. We both defied the odds and we are alive. Anyway, it's your birthday! A day to be happy! Not a day to think of anything bad that has happened to you!" Summer nodded before hugging Ben back. She had missed the days that she could just remember everything that she could. And now, she could do it again. Another thing she was wondering about to was the fact that she may not be able to do anything such as breathing underwater now. Her senses had gone back to how they should be, so she assumed her little 'powers' for when she was underwater had gone and she was just a regular teenage Ranger now.

"Well, we should go downstairs then."

"We should prank them!"

"Yeah! But how?"

"I could say that you died, and then they go upstairs, you aren't there, and you scare them from behind!" Both of them burst out laughing then. But, just before they managed to move, they got busted.

"We heard that thud from before from downstairs. We know Summer's awake!" Rand laughed at the annoyed faces that Summer and Ben had put on.

"That sucks. But do I have a party?"

"Well, Summer... About that-" Rand began, before getting interrupted by Summer.

"You thought that I wouldn't wake up, so you didn't plan one? Anyway... As long as I have cake in the next hour, it will be fine!"

"Summer's back..."


End file.
